Piratas del destino
by Saint Lu
Summary: Post-hades.Los caballeros dorados han decidido liberar a su diosa de su sacrificio ante Zeus y para lograrlo,habran de robarle a Poseidon.Aventura y amor hay mas alla del mar.Capi final:Hasta siempre caballeros "piratas".
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 1: ¿Parthenos o Escorpio?**_

_**Piratas del destino.**_

_Mi amor al mar me llevó_

_Cantando una dulce canción _

_Al partir el mar se seco_

_Y ahí me abandono._

Shion tras escuchar de nuevo esa melodía nostálgica, había despertado esa mañana con un presentimiento y aunque era un hombre sabio, aún no dejaba de lado aquel pesar.

Se acerco al gran ventanal que mostraba las áridas tierras con su luz inmutada y de inmediato volvió a sus memorias .Después de la muerte de los caballeros dorados en el muro de los lamentos, y tras dejar que su cosmos se extinguiera, fue liberado con sus compañeros del sueño eterno en favor de su diosa.

Athena ofreció a su padre un sacrificio el cual él, era el único que tenía conocimiento.

El amor, el amor a cambio de la resurrección e indulgencia de su orden. Por ello había abandonado su condición de mujer y permaneció estancada como diosa tras las murallas griegas. Se había rehusado a recibir a sus caballeros de bronce y esconderse bajo los mandatos del Patriarca con una sola carta para calmar las obstinadas insistencias de los mismos, que refería_—"Lo lamento pero ya no los necesito, les doy su vida de vuelta"._

Athena conforme a ello, pasaba largas horas enteras pegadas a su piano, su único consuelo y día tras día, la misma tonada melancólica resonaba hasta los aposentos del Patriarca. Shion, quien era el único que tenia acceso a ella, veía como la luz de sus ojos azulados se había apagado y parecía una muerta en vida, ya no era la joven risueña de antes; no ,ahora su pesar le había arrancado el corazón. Y él sabia que aquel nombre era el que mantenía a la diosa así: _Seiya_.

—_Si tan solo pudiera ayudarle, mi señora...—_murmuro_._

Removió su cabeza despejando su pasado y como era costumbre, pasó a revisar los planos de la reconstrucción del Santuario.

— ¡Gran Patriarca es urgente, es urgente!—entró con desesperación un soldado a los aposentos del lemuriano.

— ¿Qué es tan urgente, qué sucedió?—pregunto con recelo el santo al soldado.

—Preséntese en la sala de Athena. ¡Hay una luz deslumbrante en su habitación y ella esta gritando!

El Patriarca al escuchar esto, salió intempestivamente hacia la sala de Athena.

Athena sintió los primeros rayos de luz caer sobre su cara, alzándose de su cama con indiferencia. Observó como en aquella sombría habitación ya estaba su desayuno y ropaje preparado, sin embargo ella lo omitió aproximándose débil hacia su piano. Su cuerpo estaba presente pero su razón estaba a kilómetros de Grecia.

Acarició con delicadeza las teclas del instrumento y tras un suspiro eterno, empezó de nuevo la misma tonada.

Pero cuando mas inspirada e intensa estaba, tras unos minutos de acordes y justo al borde del llanto; sintió como una delgada mano le impedía continuar tocando. Al girarse sorprendida, jamás lo espero. _Seiya _estaba a su lado posando sus manos sobre las suyas. Pero algo era extraño, la mirada del castaño era fría y el peculiar brillo que mantenía sobre su cuerpo era inverosímil, pasando desapercibidos por la de cabellos lilas debido a la emoción. Saori se alzó para recibir a su amado con ansiedad y tras llamarlo por su nombre en un susurro, el la atrajo a su cuerpo con ímpetu.

—_Athena, estoy aquí por ti, jamás me iré de tu lado._

—_Seiya—_pronunció débil la de mirada azulada y tras sentir el cálido aliento de su amado en el rostro, jugueteó con su nariz hasta alcanzar los labios del hombre.

El hombre le sujetó la barbilla con delicadeza y tras ese beso efímero, ambos seres se distanciaron. Entonces por fin percibió el color rojizo de los ojos de su hermano. El era Hermes, el gran timador y mensajero de los dioses.

—Hermes, ¿qué has hecho?—comento furiosa la deidad mientras lo empujaba con fervor. El dios entonces se quitó el disfraz y mostró su personalidad. Delgada anatomía, cabello castaño contrastante con el fuego de sus ojos y brillante esplendor.

—Mi padre me envió a llevarte con nosotros, con quienes perteneces, tú no puedes seguir así esperanzada a un mortal. Hemos respetado que no quieras unirte a nosotros después de haber cumplido tu propósito con Hades y que sigas aquí en tu forma humana al igual que Poseidón, pero mírate, estas muerta en vida.

— ¿Con quienes pertenezco?—bufó irritada la de mirada azulada mientras caminaba hacia el gran ventanal de su aposento— El único lugar donde pertenezco es éste, con aquellas personas a quiénes amo. El dios tras formar en su rostro una ligera sonrisa, cínico, habló:

—Que estés aquí no significa que _él _estará contigo. Se que desde hace mucho tiempo has buscado una manera de burlar a mi padre, pero será mejor que lo olvides y vengas conmigo o ellos volverán a su castigo eterno.

— ¿Es una amenaza?—preguntó la deidad dándole la espalda a su hermano— No Hermes, esta vez dile a mi padre que bastante pague con mi sacrificio, así que toda mi orden esta libre y yo, incluida con ella. Cumpliré mi existencia aquí en la Tierra hasta que me extinga. Y quizá si...busqué una manera de estar con _él._

Contestó desafiante la de cabellos lilas al castaño quien casi rozando el suelo, se aproximaba a su fina silueta.

—Sabia que no aceptarías tan fácil, por ello lo que te acabo de dar es el beso de la muerte.

La joven al escuchar esto, le regresó la mirada al dios, llenándose de curiosidad.

—Poco a poco tu cuerpo se ira consumiendo tras el veneno negro que corre por tus venas. El tiempo que te queda son cuatro días aquí en la Tierra hasta que tu cuerpo se consuma. Incluso podrás despedirte de _él_ en ese tiempo.

— ¡¿Por qué Hermes, porqué?—cuestionó asustada la deidad mientras sus ojos se empañaban de agua sintiendo una pesadez sobre sus hombros.

—Lo lamento hermana, mi padre te quiere a su lado, nos quiere a todos. Al igual que tu, yo también recibo órdenes—respondió intranquilo el dios y dándole la espalda a la diosa para partir por el mismo ventanal donde la diosa miraba, habló:

— Pero no quiero llevarme en la conciencia tu pesar, se que tu amor es sincero, así que antes de irme, te diré la forma de salvarte. Lo demás depende de ti y tu orden por la que te estas sacrificando.

La pesada puerta de la estancia de Athena se abrió trayendo a Shion ante la discusión .El santo se maravillo al ver la celestial luz a punto de marcharse y a su diosa con la mirada desesperada dirigida al dios. El mensajero le regentó una mirada impasible al santo y replicó:

—Poseidón, rey de los mares, tiene un néctar de la diosa Hebe bajo su custodia en el mar Mediterráneo en caso que mi padre pretenda hacer lo mismo que contigo. Debes tomar una pequeña cantidad y recibir un sincero beso tras ello. Esto te redimiera de todo mal y también te traerá tu libertad de vuelta. Recuérdalo hermana, debes lograrlo antes de cuatro días o entonces nos veremos en el Olimpo.

—Pero Hermes, ayúdame, por favor—suplicante comentó la diosa cayendo hasta el suelo.

—Busca al _"Kraken" _en el mar_, _ahí esta tu salvación y la de los tuyos. Suerte.

Al terminar el dios, desapareció tras un lucero deslumbrante dejando a Saori con las fuerzas de sus piernas quebradas y una extraña pesadez en el cuerpo. Al sentir su vista nublada, la diosa se removió sobre el fino mármol intentando con su escasa voz hablarle a Shion.

Shion se aproximo presuroso y tomó entre sus brazos a la diosa, acarreandola hasta su cama con ansiedad. La chica sudorosa de la frente y con escalofríos, temblaba tiritante sobre el lecho.

— ¿Athena, que ha sucedido?—cuestionó el lemuriano con preocupación mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la joven.

—Hermes...Hermes me ha tendido una jugarreta por órdenes de mi padre. Me quiere a su lado en el Olimpo, cree que mi tiempo en la Tierra ha terminado, por ello mi hermano me ha dado el beso de la muerte. Solo tengo cuatro días para recuperar el néctar de Poseidón y liberarme de la expiración, tendría que ir al mar Mediterráneo, sin embargo...

— ¿Sin embargo ?—preguntó el Patriarca con ansiedad.

—Seria exponerlos de nuevo a una guerra por mi egoísmo. Lo mejor será que acepte mi destino tal cual es. ¡Ya les he hecho mucho daño!—dijo la diosa mientras tropezaba con la mano del lemuriano, estrechándola con delicadeza.

—Usted es nuestra señora, todos nosotros solo existimos para usted. Si usted muere, ¿se ha puesto a pensar en la gente que cree en usted, que les diremos? Seriamos una vergüenza ser sus caballeros y no ayudarla. Además su vida esta en juego, así que con o sin su bendición, haremos todo lo posible para que usted se quede entre nosotros, los mortales, donde pertenece. —comentó reflexivo el antiguo santo de Aries mientras con su mano despejada limpiaba el sudor de la frente de la dama.

—Ahora mismo planeare todo, daré los avisos correspondientes y en la tarde ingresaremos hacia la costa. Mientras tanto, solo le pediré que no se de por vencida, no hasta que hayamos hecho todo lo posible.

—Cuenta con ello—termino la diosa jadeante, cerrando sus ojos, cansada.

Tras decir esto, el gran lemuriano dejó a la deidad en reposo, levantándose letargo y salió dela habitación, avisando a los guardias que convocaran a todos los caballeros de la orden dorada, entre ellos, Kanon de géminis.

Los santos en sus respectivos santuarios se habían enclaustrado tras lo sucedido en el Hades. Cada uno con sus propios miedos, sus dudas y sus anhelos guardados en silencio durante esos pasivos meses; más aun cuando recordaban el estado de su diosa por salvarlos.

Pronto, como agua en un caudal, cada uno fue enterándose de la solicitud urgente del Patriarca. Los hombres extrañados fueron saliendo de sus guaridas hacia los aposentos de su gran Ilustrísima. Al llegar hasta esa sala, las miradas desconcertadas y el sigilo entre ellos destacaba en el ambiente. Pronto la magnánima presencia del lemuriano se hizo presente y tras recostarse en su silla, observo los rostros ansiosos de los que alguna vez fueron sus hijos.

—Caballeros ha llegado el momento que tanto esperamos, defender a nuestra diosa con honor. Athena esta al borde de la extinción, el dios Hermes le ha tendido la ha engañado para llevársela al Olimpo y es necesario que la ayudemos.

— ¿Que debemos hacer?—pregunto Mu confundido.

—Recordemos que nuestra señora nos salvo del castigo eterno con un sacrificio. Saori decidió renunciar a su condición de mujer que le permitía amar y vivir a plenitud sus años en la Tierra para salvarnos. Ahora entienden porque ella no ha permitido la visita de aquel caballero que ella lleva en su razón. Pero hay una forma de remediarlo, liberar nuestra diosa de la muerte robándole a Poseidón.

Los rostros de preocupación crecieron y algunas muecas de frustración se marcaron en los hombres de esa reunión.

— ¿Robándole?—pregunto consternado el santo de Capricornio.

—Escuchen—respondió el Patriarca con un dejó de misterio— En menos de cuatro días tenemos que robar el néctar que esta bajo el resguardo de Poseidón en el mar Mediterráneo.

—Ese es tu tema de experiencia, Kanon—bufó bromista Afrodita tanto el gemelo lo miraba con recelo.

— ¿Necesitamos "saquear" un barco de Poseidón?—cuestionó sorprendido el santo de géminis, Saga.

—Si, pero antes necesitamos encontrar primero al _Kraken._ Según palabras de Hermes, ese será la salvación de nuestra diosa—contesto el santo mayor.

— ¿_El_ _Kraken_?—murmuro pensativo el ex marina.

— ¿Conoces qué es eso del _Kraken_, Kanon?—preguntó el santo de Virgo al joven de mirada azulada.

—Además de la marina del Ártico, alumno de Camus; en el Mediterráneo hay una embarcación con ese nombre, la cual Julián custodiaba con fervor. Ahora entiendo el porque.

—Otro de los secretos de Poseidón. Así que si el _Kraken_ es una embarcación de Poseidón y ahí esta la salvación, supongo que es porque el néctar debe estar ahí.

— ¡Brillante conclusión, pedazo de bestia!—comento Cáncer hacia el caballero de Piscis quien le dirigió una mirada molesta.

—En el _Krakren_ debe estar la vasija con el sagrado néctar de la diosa Hebe. Aquel liberará a nuestra diosa de su extinción.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial este néctar, su Ilustrísima?—cuestionó Aldebarán con confusión.

—Según se, este además de propiedades de rejuvenecer, otorga la cura a cualquier malestar y te libera de la maldición de los dioses, aun cuando se es un dios atrapado en un cuerpo de mortal. Solo necesitamos un poco.

— ¿Porqué _saquear _y no pedírselo?—preguntó Milo con extrañeza.

—Poseidón lo conserva en caso que lo necesite, recuerda que es mortal al igual que nosotros y no porque hay actuado a nuestro favor en el Hades, dejaría de cuidar sus ambiciones. No tenemos que robarlo todo, basta con un poco para que nuestra diosa regrese a la salud y obtenga su libertad.

—Patriarca, lo que me pregunto es, ¿de donde conseguiremos una embarcación de semejante proporción para la misión?—replicó desconcertado el santo de Sagitario.

—No se preocupen de eso, me encargare personalmente de ello. Así que preparen sus cosas, nos iremos al ocaso del atardecer. Pero una recomendación, despídanse de sus afectos aquí, en este viaje quizá... no haya regreso.

Al terminar de decir esto, Leo sintió una punzada en su corazón resonando un nombre en si interior: Marin. Los demás caballeros asintieron con resignación y empezaron a avanzar hacia la salida cuando inesperadamente Escorpio les llamó la atención.

— ¡Esperen!—tras la quietud de todos, el alacrán habló— ¿cómo llamaremos al barco?

Al escuchar esto, los presentes se quedaron atónitos de tan peculiar pregunta, algunos bufando molestos y otros continuando con su camino, dejando al escorpión solo con el lemuriano mayor.

—_Parthenos_, supongo, en honor a nuestra diosa—contestó el lemuriano mayor.

— ¡Ah! yo pensé que seria un nombre mas interesante, como el _"gran Milo o Escorpio"_—contestó con nostalgia fingida el santo de la octava casa.

—Seria como un sueño _"Milo, el capitán Milo bajo el mando del Escorpio"_—comento ilusionado el santo.

—Ya será en otra "_capitán Milo"_, ahora vaya a preparar todo para el viaje, nos queda poco tiempo—termino de decir el santo padre observando cada una de las siluetas desaparecer.

Al salir de la sala Patriarcal, algunos caminaron con pereza y otros tantos con desamino se rezagaron, entre ellos Leo.

Bajó una sombra de un pilar, recostó su peso el felino, perdiéndose en sus perturbados pensamientos y minutos mas tarde, el alacrán lo alcanzó:

— ¡Gato!, ¿porqué esa cara, no te da gusto embarcar con _el capitán Milo_?—comentó Escorpio saliendo de entre las columnas del blanco mármol, sin embargo por el rostro afectado de Leo y ese silencio, concluyó.

— ¡Oh ya se! tu bella damisela Marín abandonada cual Helena de Troya. Ella te esperara, gato, ella _te ama—_puntualizó el alacrán removiendo con alegría los mechones del castaño.

—Prometí no volver a dejarla, seguro estará decepcionada de mi, además tu escuchaste lo que dijo el Patriarca, quizá no haya regreso—dijo el caballero de Leo caminando con desgane a la par de su compañero.

— ¿Y si la llevamos con nosotros y a Shaina, también ?digo, de algo debe de servir_" su instinto femenino",_ aunque con Shaina dudaría, es de terror_—_sugirió sonriente el santo de la octava casa, provocando una ligera sonrisa en el felino.

—No creo que el Patriarca acepte, no querrá distracciones—bufó intranquilo Leo mientras el aire incesable, revolvía su cabello.

— ¿Entonces que harás, gato?—preguntó desviando la mirada al horizonte, el alacrán.

—Me iré sin decirle nada, ella no merece a alguien como yo que no pueda darle lo que necesita: seguridad—respondió con melancolía el santo de la quinta casa.

Leo al observar hacia el horizonte y ver los altos riscos, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño corazón de oro con una llavecilla.

—Mira, lo había comprado especialmente para ella.

— ¡Oh! el gato también tiene su lado romántico—musitó simpático el santo de la octava casa.

—No te burles, jamás podré dárselo—replicó el castaño girando el pequeño objeto.

Milo lo observó con sorpresa el bello objeto y vio como Aioria lo hacia moverse. Al darle cuerda con la llavecilla, el pequeño corazón se abrió mostrando un fino reloj que se movía al compás de la melodía, resonando con su dulce tonada. Quizá debía irse así sin más, talvez debía decirle la verdad a Marín para que ella no lo esperara, quizá debía renunciar ella. Hundido en sus pensamientos, una voz lo interrumpió:

—Es bonito, entrégaselo—comento serio el alacrán cerrando con delicadeza el pequeño reloj.

Sacó un diminuto pedazo de papel que contenían grabadas unas letras. Al ver aproximarse a un guardia, inmediatamente le habló:

—Guardia, hazme un favor y entrega este medallón a la amazona del Águila con esta nota al anochecer.

Las horas se acortaron tras el anaranjado atardecer de la provincia griega. Los jóvenes dorados tomaron entre su equipaje sus cosas mas preciadas y algunas provisiones que bien podrían ayudar a calmar su inquietud en el viaje. Al despedirse de sus Templos sagrados dejando su esencia en ellos, cada uno partió hacia la costa.

En la costera donde el mar azulado con sus contrastes blancos de las olas abrazaban la blanca arena; una gran sombra cubría el litoral, pues una embarcación de finas maderas, blancas y delicadas velas y enorme estructura había arribado.

—Jovenes, maravíllense con el _Parthenos—_replicó emocionado el lemuriano mayor al ver la imponente embarcación.

Los caballeros miraron con atención el barco y sintieron una revolución de emociones, pues la emoción por embarcar esta a flor de piel pero sus vidas expuestas al dolor.

— ¡Pues a embarcar!—ordeno el Patriarca mientras el alacrán se distraía sacando de su maleta un tapiz.

— ¿Qué es esa cortina, Milo y que significa es dibujo?—vociferó extrañado Acuario llamando al atención de los demás.

—Es nuestra insignia, seremos como piratas y debemos tener una bandera. Y esa, esa no es ninguna mancha es, es—miro sorprendido el estampado el alacrán al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos— ¿Qué no lo ven? Es un escorpión con una corona de olivos que Kiki me ayudo a dibujar para nuestra diosa.

Y tras decir esto, los demás continuaron sus rumbos a la barca, riendo de las improvisadas ideas de su compañero.

Los minutos incesantes pasaron mientras los caballeros con sus pertenencias, se acomodaban en los camarotes y buscaban el mejor lugar para departir. Tras seguir llenado la barca con abastecimientos, en un instante de sosiego, el lemuriano mayor replicó:

—Acérquense, es la hora de repartir los cargos—comentó sereno el Patriarca mientras los jóvenes se aproximaban a su alrededor, atentos en la playa.

—Aioros será mi primer oficial—asintió el aludido— Te encargaras de cuidar las condiciones de la embarcación y de lo esencial para su buen funcionamiento.

—Kanon—se dirigió al mencionado— Será mi segundo oficial y quien nos guiara durante todo el camino, tendrá al mando los mapas y nos dará el rumbo.

— ¿Porqué tenerle tanta fe a Kanon?, después de todo es un... traidor—comento sarcástico el santo de Cáncer tanto el aludido solo desvió su mirada apretando con fiereza sus puños.

El lemuriano al ver la rispidez entre santos, habló—Kanon será nuestro oficial ya que conoce las aguas profundas, de algo debe servir que era marino del Atlántico norte, es un voto de confianza.

—Y mi tercer oficial, Saga se encargara de la tripulación con todo lo que implica _cuidarla._

—_Como si pudiera controlarlos—_pensó el santo de la tercera casa, asintiendo con resignación.

—Y por último Mu, será el alumno de náutica y vigía. Debes desplazarse como prefieras y anunciar lo que este a la mira ¿entendido?—cuestionó el Patriarca a su semejante y este movió su cabeza con afirmación.

—Los demás serán marinos y estarán al mando de Saga—replicó el lemuriano hacia los demás.

—Mi amigo Dohko se encargara de nuestra señora durante el viaje y yo tendré la capitanía ¿esta claro? ahora a trabajar, falta poco para que la noche nos cubra—concluyó el Patriarca.

— ¿Y yo?—pregunto emocionado el escorpión.

—Milo será el maestre—replicó sonriente el lemuriano mayor y avanzó hacia la embarcación sin decir más.

—De todos los cargos que habían, me toco maestre, ¡de intendente!—vociferó frustrado el santo de la octava casa y se dejo caer al suelo con los brazos cruzados y su mohín disgustado.

— ¡Muy bien mi maestre Milo, bonito cargo!—bufó bromista el felino mientras subía una caja a la embarcación.

Y con diversas pertenencias, catorce caballeros subían al _Parthenos_ en busca del _Kraken _preparando todo para zarpar al ocaso del amanecer_._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Si adoro a los piratas! Pues bien, ojala les guste mi locura, será corta, y llena de desencuentros, amoríos y una que otra batalla, pobres goldies.**_

_**Parthenos: significa virgen.**_

_**Cada semana se ira subiendo un dibujo en mi devianart de los goldies piratas. Agradezco de antemano sus palabras, interés y tiempo para mi fic, de corazón gracias.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Traida del mar

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro**__**.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Traída del mar**_.

En el gran palacio marino de Poseidón, los grandes pilares blancos contrastaban con el sutil azul que se formaba en el fondo del mar y el intenso fulgor del coral atrapado entre los muros de esa gran estancia. Julián había hecho de aquel un refugio donde podía olvidarse de los demandantes problemas de afuera, de sus ansiedades e inquietudes, un lugar hecho únicamente para pensar. Y solo dos personas eran capaces de hallarlo en tal lugar.

Una silueta de cabellos de tintes lilas se aproximo hacia el gran sillón donde reposaba Poseidón, arrodillándose justo ante su presencia.

—Sorrento que bueno que viniste, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Tengo un extraño presentimiento.

— ¿Qué sucede mi señor?—pregunto con curiosidad el marino.

—Me llegaron informes, dicen haber visto partir de la costa de Grecia a los caballeros resurgidos, embarcando con sus armaduras e incluso el Patriarca y Athena los acompañan. La cuestión que me preocupa es el porqué ¿qué buscan, que planean?—hablo el dios mientras tomaba una copa de vino sobre sus manos.

—Si que es extraño, mi señor, mas si Athena y el mayor de los 88 santos lo han hecho también—contesto Sorrento con inquietud.

—_El Kraken,_ ¿tenemos su ubicación?—pregunto con impaciencia el de cabellos azulados mientras se levantaba de su silla, dando la espalda a su súbdito.

—Si por supuesto aproximadamente a seis millas de aquí—respondió con certeza el marino mas una reflexión le cambio la expresión— ¿Cree que ellos lo atacaran, qué quieres lo que esta en _el Kraken?_

Tras un silencio ensombrecedor, unos delicados pasos arribaron hasta la habitación donde estaba el músico y el dios.

—Mi señor, el día de hoy le he sentido muy inquieto y no pude evitar escuchar lo que acaba de preguntar Sorrento ¿le puedo servir en algo?—pregunto Thetis envuelta en su ropaje rojo mientras se arrodillaba a la par de Sorrento.

—Thetis, mi hermosa leal, tu iras a averiguar que es lo que quieren esos caballeros de Athena en mis aguas—contestó con complicidad el dios devolviéndole la mirada a sus marinos.

— ¿Mi señor, qué es exactamente lo que propone?—cuestionó la rubia.

—La intimidad es el único lugar donde no hay secretos. —comento el dios con cierta malicia.

—Sedúcelos, después de todo eres una bella sirena y ellos son hombres. Pero debes pasar inadvertida, sobretodo por el dragón marino, así que has lo que tengas que hacer para traerme lo que necesito.

El dios se acerco con delicadeza hacia la resignada dama, que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que su dios ordenase pues su devoción era incuantificable. Al estar a escasos centímetros de ella, con la fineza de sus dedos, le alzo el rostro y le acarició el talle de éste.

— _Mi bella criatura del mar, confió en ti. _

Aioria se levantó intempestivamente de su cama empañado en sudor. Se alzó con dificultad de su cama, observando como su hermano soñaba con placidez y su compañero escorpión dormía aferrado a su almohada con su cabello desparramado .Así que tras tallarse los ojos y quitarse el sudor de su frente con la mano, salió del camarote minimizando el ruido al andar.

Al dirigirse a una parte del estribor, se dejo tranquilizar por el vaivén de las aguas y la luz sutil del próximo amanecer aun en penumbras, suspirando. Tras unos minutos de sosiego, una presencia se aproximo hacia el felino.

—Te ves cansado, Aioria—le hablo una voz a sus espaldas mientras se balanceaba con sus pies sostenido del filo de la cubierta, el león.

—Shaka, ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunto desconcertado el castaño, pues estaba tan perdido en si que jamás notó la presencia de su compañero.

—Alguien debía quedarse de guardia toda la noche y Saga no era precisamente el más ofrecido, así que ya vez—contesto bromista el santo de Virgo.

—No podías dormir...por ella, ¿no es cierto?—cuestiono observando al horizonte el rubio tanto el castaño al verse descubierto, sonrió con cinismo —Eres muy predecible, Aioria.

—Hoy la soñé... a Marín—contesto secamente el felino.

—No te preocupes, volveremos—contesto escuetamente el rubio tras observar la silueta despeinada, de ojos arrugados y únicamente en bermudas del escorpión.

— ¿Oye gato qué te pasa, porque no estas durmiendo?—pregunto con desconcierto el santo de la octava casa, refiriéndose al dúo.

—Lo mismo pregunto, ¿me extrañaste cuando salí del cuarto y por eso despertaste?—bromeo el dueño del quinto templo provocando la risa involuntaria de Shaka.

—Cállate y mejor vuelve a la cama o en lugar de gato serás panda con tus ojeras—contestó irritado el alacrán.

—Ya no tengo sueño_, alguien_ me lo ha robado—contesto mirando al horizonte el santo de la quinta casa ante la mirada burlona de su compañero escorpio.

—Caballeros los dejo, tengo que revisar la cubierta antes de que el Patriarca despierte, nos vemos pronto—interrumpió Shaka a sus compañeros de orden y avanzó sin decir más hacia la parte superior de la cubierta.

— ¿Cuéntame, qué sucedió?—cuestionó el de cabellos azulados al verse solo con su compañero. Al escuchar la seriedad de su compañero al preguntar, Leo no pudo evitar bajar su mirada, derrotado.

—_Ella_...estaba mirando el reloj que le di con su rostro empañado y gritando que me odiaba, que maldecía el haberme conocido—contesto el castaño con su voz desencajada—La extraño.

—Tranquilo...—replicó empático el alacrán apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

En otra parte del cosmos, la amazona del Águila caminaba inquieta entre la oscuridad de la penumbra rumbo a la gran sala Patriarcal. Aioria no había acudido a la cita que tenían acordada aquella noche, sin embargo lo que la inquieto fue ver a la gente corriendo con rumores sobre una partida de los caballeros dorados junto con Athena. Caminó entre los templos y lo que empezó a quebrar su corazón a cada paso, fue confirmar lo inevitable. Los caballero dorados habían partido.

Al arribar a la gran sala, observo que el silencio infernal rodeaba el ambiente y solo dos custodios aguardaban el lugar. Se acerco a ellos con sigilo y le pregunto a uno e ellos.

—Soldado, ¿sabe porque ningún caballero esta en sus Templos? es demasiado temprano como para que estén en alguna actividad—se dirigió la pelirroja al primer guardia de la puerta.

—Esta noche los caballeros dorados partieron a mar abierto .Parece ser que nuestra diosa se enfermo y ellos fueron a buscar su cura.

La chica se quedo pasmada ante la respuesta y sin decir más, avanzo de regreso hacia su recinto.

— ¡Ah! ya me acorde, señorita Marín—hablo la voz del guardia deteniendo el avance de la pelirroja.

—Esto...es para usted—dijo el soldado empático con la fría figura de la dama, que miraba con sorpresa el objeto en las manos del guardia—El león dorado dejo esto para usted antes de partir.

La chica con un movimiento de cabeza le agradeció la guardia y se alejo con rapidez hacia la colina más próxima. La chica se adoso hacia unas rocas cubiertas por una ligera cubierta de arbustos amarillentos, sentándose sobre una de ellas ante el próximo amanecer.

Marín, al verse sola, se quitó la máscara con sigilo colocándola sobre la roca volteando el pequeño obsequio con cuidado en aquel silencio únicamente acompañado por el murmullo de las hojas ante la ligera brisa. Coloco la llavecilla en la minúscula hendidura y se sorprendió al encontrar un fino reloj que se movía al compás de una dulce tonada, aquella tan tierna que estremecía su corazón. Tomó con fineza la hoja desgastada que acompañaba al medallón y al abrir la hoja, de inmediato reconoció la letra de su amado.

_Mi amor al mar me llevó_

_Cantando una dulce canción _

_Al partir, el mar se seco_

_Y ahí me abandono._

_Marín, esta es la canción que acompaña al medallón al abrirlo, lo compre hace unos días en Rodorio por el significado que podía tener para ambos .Solo quiero que cada que escuches la canción o veas la hora en el, recuerdes cuanto te amo._

_Atentamente Aioria._

La dama escucho el último resonar del reloj y entre sus manos, arrugó el papel presa de rabia. Sus cristalinos ojos azulados se empañaron de delicadas gotas de agua tanto su pensamientos solo buscaba un porque, porque él se había marchado sin decirle nada una vez más dejando así, un vacio en su corazón.

Y como si sintiera la necesidad de ir a la costa le gritara, ella se levantó ansiosa, dispuesta a correr al puerto, olvidando todo lo que pudiera estar alrededor. Y aunque ella nunca lo notó, una mirada verde le siguió los pasos.

Marín avanzo con prisa hacia el sendero que llevaba hacia la costa, desesperada. No supo cuanto tiempo corrió hasta que vio la orilla del mar y se detuvo con impaciencia. Miró a todas partes, esperando ver algún rastro de aquella embarcación o de su amado. Se adentro desesperada hacia las aguas y con su rostro empañado en lágrimas, golpeó con furia las olas que mojaban su silueta.

—El regresara, no deberías ponerte así—comento una voz determinada hacia la pelirroja, que estaba abatida sobre el mar.

—No Shaina, esta vez no. Estoy cansada de promesas, que no me tenga la confianza para decirme que se irá, cansada de todo.

Tras un silencio, Marín regreso lentamente hacia la orilla bajo el cielo oscuro cubriéndola.

— Lo buscare, lo buscare hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, con tal de que me de una explicación. Se de unas embarcaciones pequeñas que siempre salen a varias horas. Iré en una de ellas y lo encontrare—hablo ansiosa la pelirroja.

—Marín, se sensata por favor—replico con fastidio la cobra hacia su compañera— Jamás lo encontraras, ni siquiera sabes que rumbo tomaron. Además tienes obligaciones aquí, así que no te permitiré que hagas una tontería, ni siquiera piensas razonablemente, ¡mira lo que estas dispuesta a hacer por un hombre!

—No lo entiendes Shaina, él ya...él ya vio mi rostro—hablo pausadamente la pelirroja ante la desafiante presencia de su compañera.

—Así que no se si lo encontrare o si volveré a verlo, pero quiero intentarlo. Así que quítate de mi camino Shaina o entonces tendremos problemas—musito jactanciosa la amazona del Águila hacia su compañera, que al ver la sinceridad a través de los ojos azulados de su compañera, se hizo a un lado.

—Espera Marín—dijo la de cabellos verdes suspirando profundo—Yo te acompañare.

Tras decir esto, las dos amazonas avanzaron hacia el recinto de las de su orden. Adelantaron cada paso con desanimo entre sus iguales para no levantar sospechas. Y al llegar a sus recintos, ambas amazonas se dedicaron a tomar sus prendas esenciales.

—Marín, necesito hablar contigo—entró intempestivamente a la habitación el caballero de pegaso dejando sorprendidas a las dos amazonas.

— ¿Qué significa esa maleta, te iras?—pregunto el caballero observando el pequeño equipaje de su maestra y también percatándose de la presencia de la Cobra.

—Seiya, ¿qué haces aquí? creí que te había dejado claro que te fueras a Japón—comento la pelirroja mientras cerraba su maleta.

—Sabes que es inútil que me lo pidieras, incluso ya renté una vivienda en Rodorio, asi que no insistas—objetó reñidor el castaño.

—Solo dime si los rumores que escuche son reales ¿Saori esta bien?—pregunto el caballero con angustia tanto la amazona indiferente continuaba realizando sus últimos detalles antes de partir.

—Si es cierto, Seiya. Yo junto con Shaina los alcanzaremos, tengo algo pendiente así que es necesario que vaya.

Al escuchar esto y tras observar rumbo a la puerta a las dos amazonas, el castaño impulsivo replico:

—Yo iré contigo, necesito ver a Saori, necesito estar con ella—dijo con determinación el santo de pegaso. Y aunque jamás lo notó, la mirada verde detrás de la máscara de Shaina se quebró al ver aquella preocupación del pegaso. Y es que el simple hecho de hablar de ella, tensaba totalmente al caballero, robándole la razón por completo.

—No necesitamos estorbos—comento irritada la Cobra moviendo con violencia al caballero que con su cuerpo impedía el partir de las chicas.

—Vamos por favor Marín, déjame acompañarte, sabes que de cualquier manera lo hare contigo o sin ti.

La amazona resignada y al ver la necedad de su discípulo, decidió aceptar con tal de permitir su partida.

Y entre aquella oscuridad sombría y el único resonar de las olas chocando con la madera, reconfortaba a aquellos dos compañeros de orden dorada. Milo devolvió su mirada hacia el horizonte y algo le llamó la atención.

—Gato, estoy viendo una mujer en un barco acercarse o mi necesidad de ellas me esta haciendo alucinar—pregunto con confusión el santo de la octava casa al percibir una pequeña embarcación avecinarse.

— ¿Qué dices bicho?, es, es—respondió Aioria sorprendido de ver a aquella dama allegarse con el compás de las calmadas olas hacia su embarcación. — ¡Es una mujer, avísale al Patriarca!

Milo inquieto, corrió hacia los camarotes del barco tanto Aioria se quitaba su camisa y zapatos para arrojarse al mar, para ayudar a subir a la chica a su embarcación, que tal parecía estar inconsciente.

Aioria llego nadando hasta el pequeño barco y al subir, tomó a la dama entre sus brazos buscando entre su mojada silueta, la respiración de la chica. Removió los mechones de la cara de la mujer y acerco su oido esperando percibir su respiración. Al no ver agitación sobre ella, le tomó el mentón con sutileza y con nerviosismo, aproximo sus labios hacia los de ella para darle aliento.

— ¡Vamos, reacciona!—musitaba con apremio el santo.

Al hacerlo una par de segundos, observo como el pecho de la mujer empezaba a moverse y su boca se abría jadeante mientras arrugaba sus ojos descubriendo la hermosa mirada verde del felino.

Aquella dama con mirada azulada y cabellos castaños le estremeció al caballero sin un motivo razonable, sin embargo decidió olvidar el asunto y tomarla entre sus brazos para así llevarla hacia el _Parthenos_ donde algunos caballeros les esperaban expectantes.

Se lanzó con ella al mar, nadando hasta el _Parthenos_ y tras recibir una cuerda de manos de Shaka, la subió con dificultad. El santo al tocar suelo, la dejo reposar sobre la madera y él se tiro a un lado esperando recuperar su calma.

—Aioria, le diré a Marín lo que acabas de hacer—replico con reproche el escorpión— Si se trataba de besarla, yo hubiera podido rescatarla.

—Señorita ¿cómo se encuentra?—pregunto el santo padre hincándose hasta ella y tomándola del cuello para ayudándole a reincorporarse.

—_Kanon—_pensó Thetis al ver al dragón marino verle con confusión y antes de ser descubierta, giro sus ojos hacia el suelo, cubriendo con sus mechones su rostro.

—Bien, estoy bien. Solo que mi embarcación naufragó y solo yo pude salir de ella. ¿Podría viajar con ustedes hasta que lleguen a puerto?—hablo la castaña con ansiedad.

—Pues nosotros no vamos precisamente a puerto, pero si lo desea al finalizar nuestra encomienda, podemos llevarla a su destino—hablo amable el santo de libra.

— ¿Encomienda?—pregunto la castaña con curiosidad intentando ponerse de pie de la mano del lemuriano mayor.

La chica al levantarse dejo al descubierto su curvilínea fisonomía por la traslúcida ropa mojada, dejando a unos cuantos con su deseo al manifiesto. Al ver las reacciones de sus compañeros, Mu busco una cobija y cubrió de los hombros a la dama.

—Lo mejor será que se vaya a cambiar, le diré a alguien que le muestre un camarote libre—sugirió afable el Patriarca haciendo un ademan para que alguien se aproximara.

—Yo la cuidare, no se preocupen—dijo Milo con cierta malicia en su voz.

—No me lo tomen a mal, pero quisiera que el chico de los ojos verdes que me rescato me cuidara. Me inspira confianza—dijo la rubia disfrazada con cierta travesura.

Al ver todas las miradas sobre el caballero de Leo, este de inmediato se respingo ante el comentario de la castaña, mirándola con incredulidad.

—Si así lo deseas, que Aioria le cuide—ordeno solemne el santo Patriarca ante los murmullos de los demás santos. El santo se levantó del suelo y se reincorporo, ofreciéndole galante su mano para llevarla hasta los camarotes.

—Gato eres un atascado, no dejas nada para nosotros—susurro con sus ojos inquisidores el alacrán tanto este le devolvía la mirada con fastidio.

—Con permiso—dijo la dama mientras seguía al caballero de Leo hacia las habitaciones interiores de la embarcación.

—Con todo respeto Patriarca pero esa chica no me inspira confianza—comento Kanon sutilmente al lemuriano.

—Es solo una mujer desprotegida, no creo que afecte nuestra misión—replicó incrédulo el santo de libra hacia el dragón marino.

En otra parte, tras negociar el financiamiento de una pequeña embarcación Marin, Seiya y Shaina estaban listos para partir hacia las aguas mediterráneas.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Seis millas: son como diez kilómetros de la costa hasta la ubicación.**_

_**Estribor: es una parte dorsal del barco.**_

_**¿Qué sucederá con Shaina y Seiya en la embarcación? ¿Marin llegara hasta Aioria? ,todo esto y mas el próximo bendiciones mis fieles lectores, ojala disfruten la historia como yo. De corazón gracias a marinxaioria (gracias por tu apoyo chica, jaja ojala te gusten las escenas de el gatito descubierto, recuerda que en el mar hace mucho calor),Angel alisha(Milo es bien pillo y coqueton,espera a ver su parte galante), Mouxe(que hara Shaina si llega hasta los capitanes del Parthenos,ojala te guste lo que tengo planeado) y a los anónimos, ojala se animen a comentar.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Seras mia

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mí sin no a Masami Kurumada, esto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Serás mía**_

Sorrento había permanecido atenta ante la inquieta personalidad de Julián .Lo veía una y otra vez y el mismo gesto preocupado de su rostro parecía no desvanecer. Las horas habían transcurrido inciertas y no había noticia alguna de la sirena, no hasta que un soldado de rango menor corrió hacia el marino con premura en aquella sala magistral del dios.

Le hablo unos momentos al oído a Sorrento y tras un ademan, el marino le comento a su dios:

—Mi señor, Thetis ya llego a su misión y ya esta abordo, ¿desea algo mas?

Tras tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino con su mano temblorosa, Poseidón colocó su copa en un estante y contestó sentado sobre su lucida silla:

—Sorrento ya lo he decidido. Empieza a desterrar las tumbas de mis marinos y da órdenes que se preparen tres navíos—el marino se sorprendió ante la petición de su dios envuelto en una tensa calma— Si Athena pudo revivir a los suyos, yo hare lo mismo.

El marino sin cuestionar a su dios, asintió con su cabeza y tras reverenciarse, se perfilo para abandonar la sala.

—Y Sorrento—hablo atrayendo la atención del músico—que preparen todo para que me instale en _el Kraken_, tu regresa lo mas pronto posible, te quiero a mi lado para la batalla.

Las últimas palabras inquietaron a Siren, _¿acaso se avecinaba otra batalla contra Athena?_

Aioria llevo hasta un pequeño camarote a la castaña, en el cual al ingresar, la chica observo con desdén el pequeño recinto que solo contaba con una cama desgastada y un pequeño ropero.

El santo cerró la puerta y al encontrarse con la mirada de la dama, ella le regalo una llena de deseo y anhelo. Conforme a ello, la dama acompañada del silencio, se fue acercando hacia el castaño tanto el chico tragaba saliva al ver _tanta proximidad_ de la mujer.

Casi al borde de tocarle, el hombre se movió con inhabilidad hacia el ropero tanto ella se deleitaba ante las actitudes que provocaba en el dorado.

—Disculpe, ¿me podría decir dónde esta la ropa con la cual me cambiare?—dijo la sirena con travesura mientras el caballero abría el armario, buscando entre las prendas de sus compañeros _algo decente_ para adaptarle a la chica debido a las circunstancias.

La chica le miraba con malicia mientras Leo le daba la espalda, dejando caer la cobija que le había dado Mu y desenrollando los listones que sujetaban a su silueta su translucido vestido.

Al voltear, la rubia dejo caer su vestido del talle de su busto hasta sus pies, dejando a la exposición su perfecta anatomía ante el pasmado hombre. El caballero tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que sucedía y sin pensar más, bajo su mirada lleno de vergüenza y se aproximó hacia ella con el único fin de finiquitar su encargo.

— Será mejor que se cubra—pronuncio el santo dejando con rapidez un pantaloncillo y una blusa sobre las manos de ella, antes de salir intempestivo del camarote.

—No te vayas, podemos pasarla bien—comento la sirena mientras veía como se cerraba la puerta con estruendo—Ni modo, no quiso, pero aun tengo varias oportunidades.

Al salir la cara del felino se torno pálida más al encontrarse con la cara de su compañero alacrán justo al borde de la puerta y en sus manos con un plato de fruta.

— ¿Que te pasa gato, porqué es cara?—pregunto el santo de la octava casa con intriga mientras devoraba a una uva— ¿hiciste algo, pillo?

—No por supuesto que no y, ¿y tú, que haces aquí?—replicó Leo con fastidio hacia su compañero mientras recuperaba la calma.

—Vine a traerle fruta a la chica, puede tener hambre—contestaba el santo de la octava casa mientras se atragantaba con más uvas. Milo tras decir esto, tomó la perilla de la puerta, sin embargo el felino le detuvo.

— ¡Mejor no entres!—ordeno con extrema precaución el de ojos verdes, actitud la cual solo despertó la necedad del alacrán.

— ¡Déjame entrar, gato!—gritaba con fiereza el escorpión tratando de mover de la puerta a su amigo, cuando unos pasos presurosos hacia ellos los distrajo.

— ¡Milo!—gritaba Saga con desesperación avanzando hacia ellos — ¿Se puede saber donde quedaron los frutos que te encargue para la señorita Athena?

Al verlo aproximarse, el santo de la octava casa se escondió en su espalda el tazón de fruta que tenia en las manos tanto veía la mirada de severidad de Géminis.

—Sabes querido Saga, sospechó que Aldebarán se comió el tazón de fruta que había preparado, ha tenido actitudes inciertas que me hacen dudar de él, como hablar con Mu, _eso si_ que es muy sospechoso—comentaba con ojos inquisidores Escorpio mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Aioria que lo veía con incredulidad— Deberías dejar a un designado.

—Mejor cállate; al Patriarca no le basta con hacerme tercer oficial si no me encarga de la comida y aun así me roban algunos embusteros como tu—puntualizó Géminis observando la chica sombra del platón de la fruta a espaldas del santo.

—Ya te dije la solución, encarga a alguien más, alguien como Alde, aunque es un poco tacaño o no se a Máscara de muerte—sugirió animado el escorpión.

—Si, buena idea Milo, ¿quieres comer rata muerta cocida? —replicó sarcástico el santo de Leo.

—No es tan malo, según Dita hace buenas pastas, es italiano aunque si es sádico, mejor...mmm—pronuncio Milo indagando en su mente.

— ¡Shura! _el españoleé_ sabe prepara muy buenos platillos y no tiene cargo alguno.

— ¿Y tú si?—pronuncio satírico el santo de Leo. Al decir esto, el santo de Escorpio se sintió herido en su orgullo y se alejo de su compañero, observándolo con reproche.

—Al menos yo soy maestre, _el gran maestre Milo_ y no una niñera de una señorita que vino del mar—contesto el santo notando como la respuesta punzó a Leo.

—Hablando de ello, _gran maestre Milo_—replico con molestia el santo de Géminis— debería ir con Aioros y preguntarle si necesita algo en lugar de pasearse comiéndose las uvas que eran de Athena, en bermudas.

— ¿Y tu quién eres Saga para ordenarme?—contradijo con reprensión el santo de la octava casa.

—Tu tercer oficial, a cargo de _toda_ la tripulación y el que te hará lavar la cubierta con tu cepillo de dientes centímetro a centímetro si no te mueves de ahí—contraatacó Saga exasperado.

Al decir esto, Milo puso con gracia el tazón de fruta sobre las manos de Aioria y con un movimiento fugaz se desvaneció de la vista enfadada de Saga.

—Aioria, ¿cómo esta la dama?—pregunto con mas calma, el geminiano.

—Creo que bien, ya se esta cambiando la ropa, le diré cuando termine se presente con el Patriarca.

—Perfecto, ahora ve y cámbiate tu, te dará un resfriado si sigues semidesnudo—ordeno el de cabellos azulados antes de avanzar hacia otra parte de los camarotes dejando en guardia al santo de Leo.

— _¡Bah! solo le dan tantito mando y ya quiere venir a ordenar como cuando era Patriarca—_pensó con resentimiento el felino.

En otra parte de las aguas de corrientes saladas, una pequeña embarcación de escasas dos plataformas y maderas desgastadas llevaba consigo un trio de inexpertos personajes que se departían diferentes actividades.

Marin, quien estaba anudando las velas, al ver a su alumno pasearse por la cubierta con pereza, le decreto:

—Seiya, ayuda a Shaina con los mapas, si seguimos el curso probablemente lleguemos en un par de horas hasta ellos.

El castaño asintió ante las órdenes de su maestra, aproximándose hasta la parte trasera de la cubierta donde la de cabellos verdes miraba con atención los mapas náuticos del Mediterráneo sobre una baja mesa.

— ¿Shaina, necesitas que te ayude?—pregunto con amabilidad el santo de pegaso.

—Si, Seiya—comento con indiferencia la amazona sin despejar su vista del mapa—Solo lárgate.

El pegaso al ver la actitud poco afable de su compañera, se acerco hacia ella y le intento tomar la mano .Ella al ver el movimiento del hombre, quitó su mano con violencia y se apartó con ansiedad.

— ¿Shaina, qué te pasa, dime porqué me tratas así?—cuestiono con desconcierto el chico.

—Porque te odio, por eso y deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas—musitó irritada la de cabellos verdes. El disgusto y la ansiedad les hicieron presa dejándolos únicamente con el golpeteo de las olas como respuesta ante la incertidumbre. Tras fijarse la mirada, cada uno comprendieron los sentimientos que embargaban a la persona que tenían enfrente, quizá el destino les jugaba una mala broma a los dos. Y en medio de ese duelo de emociones de la cobra y el pegaso, la voz de Marín los alertó:

— ¡Seiya, Shaina vengan aquí de inmediato!

La cobra y el caballero se movieron a la orden y se aproximaron hacia la parte de la cubierta donde el águila miraba atenta.

— ¿Qué sucede Marín?—indagó el castaño con preocupación.

—Miren, aquel barco se acerca con rapidez hacia nosotros, debemos movernos hacia babor para evitarlos.

Y en efecto, un barco de gran amplitud, color oscuro cual noche y velas corroídas se avecinaba hacia ellos con gran velocidad. Y por mas esfuerzo que el águila puso por mover la embarcación girando el timón de su nave, no pudo comparase con la del gran navío.

El gran barco rozó una parte del buque de la amazona golpeando parte de la estructura y con ella arrastrando trozos de madera. La cobra y el pegaso cayeron al suelo al sentir la coalición de los barcos.

— ¡Demonios!—musito la pelirroja con rabia para observar los daños sobre su embarcación. El águila se asomo por el borde de su navío y pudo notar como gran parte se había desprendido de ella y el agua empezaba a penetrara por la contusión.

— Se rompió parte de la estructura, nos hundiremos—susurro pasmada la amazona mientras Seiya y Shaina se asomaban angustiados sobre la cubierta.

Apenas los tres tripulantes asimilaban lo sucedido cuando de unas cuerdas de la embarcación que los había golpeado, bajaron dos imponentes presencias acompañadas de varios marineros de extraño aspecto desfachatado y olor insosportable.

—Miren lo que trajo el mar para nosotros, dos hermosas sirenas y un perro faldero a su lado—hablo un hombre de castaño cabello, ojos esmeraldas y basta arrogancia caminando con desfachatez hacia la pelirroja. Seiya se quedo aturdido al ver que el hombre que se presentaba, el mismo al cual una vez ya había enfrentado en los pilares de Poseidón. Su nombre: Bian de caballo marino.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren, porque golpearon nuestro barco?—pregunto con furia la amazona del águila.

— ¡Largo de aquí, infelices!—grito al borde de la locura la cobra mientras analizaba cada paso de los tres recién llegados.

—Si que es brava la de cabellos verdes. ¿Eh, o no Krishna?—hablo con descortesía el marino.

—Soy el capitán Bian, cariño y el es mi segundo oficial Krishna de Chrysaor.Y ya que nos presentamos, pues se nos dio la gana atacarlos y ver como sus mugrosas vidas se desvanecen.

— ¡Malditos!—grito Shaina intentando atacar al marino, sin embargo al pretender hacerlo, su razón se fue desvaneciendo por una extraña influencia tirándola sobre el suelo.

—Están en los dominios de Poseidón y ahora tenemos su sangre en nuestros cuerpos. Así que pegaso—se dirigió el hombre hacia el rostro que alguna vez lo desafió— Hasta que estés en el mar, bajo su cosmos, no podrás si quiera defenderte ¿ahora quien esta a favor de quien?

—Vendrán con nosotros a navegar, nuestro señor estará complacido con este regalo y a mi me encantara tenerte en mi camarote, pelirroja—bufo bromista el capitán y acto seguido se dirigió a sus comandados.

—Muchachos, suban a los tres a nuestro navío, lleven a la pelirroja a mi camarote, quédense con la brava y junto con el otro idiota, enciérrenlos en _la cueva_—dijo con cierta malicia el capitán mientras subía a la embarcación donde había bajado. No bien para la cobra, el águila y el pegaso, un sinfín de soldados se arremolinaron sobre ellos atándolos con unas relucientes cadenas de brillo y grosor indescriptible.

En una pequeña habitación, al borde de la cama, un preocupado Dohko acompañado del Patriarca cambiaba una húmeda toalla sobre la frente de la diosa Athena observando como el color de sus pies empezaba a tornarse opaco.

—Hay que darnos prisa Shion, ya casi se acompleta el primer día y aun seguimos vagando sin rumbo.

Shion bajo su mirada angustiado mientras caminaba alejándose de las cuestiones de su compañero de Libra. Sucesivamente tras esto, Shura entró inesperadamente hacia la recámara llamando la atención de los dos santos.

—Patriarca, aquí le traigo el curso que ordeno Kanon y las coordenadas de nuestra ubicación, aunque hay algo que me preocupa.

—Dime Shura—musito el lemuriano con sorpresa.

—Se que debemos prevenirlo todo y por ello quiero que me diga en caso que necesitemos pelear, ¿cómo actuaremos?

Fue entonces que el caballero de Libra, retomó la palabra:

—Tranquilo Shura, ya habíamos pensado en eso, pero debes indicarles a todos. Si los ataques provienen de barcos inmediatos deberán usar los cañones y en cubierta la tripulación usara armería ya que nuestras técnicas podrían volar en pedazos las embarcaciones, estas solo serán utilizadas en casos sumamente necesarios.

—Entiendo...—respondió con complicidad el santo de Capricornio.

Tan pronto como había acabado de colocarse los pantaloncillos; Thetis de inmediato salió de la habitación mientras el santo de Leo esperaba distraido observando hacia el exterior de la cubierta.

La sirena se movió con sigilo por los camarotes, abriendo entre los pasillos las puertas buscando algún indicio sobre el porqué los santos habían embarcado.

La chica ya había abierto tres puertas cuando al entrar en la cuarta, la oscuridad de ella le atrajo de sobremanera. Se introdujo con confidencia y se acerco a una pequeña mesa con planos y diversos objetos que median las coordenadas del mar. Conforme a ello, se dedico interpretar las líneas sobre el mapa y cuando más atenta estaba, una presencia le sorprendió haciendo que girara su vista hacia ella.

—_Kanon—_pensó la sirena al ver a su espalda al ex marino, expresando su nerviosismo con sus movimientos torpes. Poco a poco el marino la fue arrinconando contra la mesa con una especia de seducción e ímpetu.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando, preciosa?—pregunto con cinismo el marino, atrayendo con su mano la cintura de la dama mientras esta se tornaba excitable, sin palabras aparentes para responder.

—Suélteme, o en verdad la va a pasar muy mal—susurro la castaña sujetando los fornidos brazos del hombre.

—No la que la va a pasar mal será tu si no me dices, ¿quién demonios eres y qué quieres?—pronuncio el marino mientras sostenía con firmeza a la dama a su cuerpo. De pronto la seducción compagino con los dos, era demasiada proximidad, empezando a juguetear con sus narices y alientos jadeantes en un juego peligroso.

—Tu no estas aquí porque naufragaste, así que mas te vale que me digas lo que quiero saber o te hare que me lo digas a la fuerza. Te lo preguntare una vez mas, ¿quién eres tu?—cuestiono el santo a punto de unir sus ardientes labios con la dama hasta que el sonido de los pasos presurosos de sus compañeros seguidos de gritos por el pasillo lo distrajeron.

En tanto el geminiano tenia puesta la atención sobre la sirena, la puerta del camarote se abrió violentamente.

— ¡Kanon!—hablo Aldebarán observando la actitud de la sirena y el marino quedándose en desconcierto y tras una breve pausa, el santo de Tauro replico—El Patriarca nos necesita a todos en cubierta, apresúrate.

El santo de Tauro al terminar de hablar, salió de la recámara dejando en confusión a la sirena y al marino.

—Me iré, pero esto no se queda asi, tarde o temprano me dirás la verdad—advirtió el hombre saliendo con rapidez del camarote dejando extasiada a la dama.

Enotra parte de las aguas profundas, la cobra y el pegaso fueron aprisionados en una pequeña habitación oscura y llena de humedad a bordo del navío de Bian. Ambos habían guardado silencio durante el tiempo que habían permanecido atados uno al otro.

— ¡Aléjate de mi, Seiya!—gritaba con fiereza la cobra empujando su espalda pegada a la del castaño.

—Estamos atados juntos por si no lo habías notado, mejor hay que buscar una forma de quitarnos estas cadenas y salir de aquí. Marín debe estar en problemas. —insinuaba con frustración el japonés apretando con fuerza las cadenas—¡Maldición, no podemos hacer nada!

Tras un silencio malogrado acompañado del goteo de la humedad del barco, ambos personajes se detuvieron a reflexionar.

—Shaina, ahora que parece que todo termino, te quiero preguntar, ¿por qué dijiste que me odiabas?

—Porque si, te odio, odio tu estúpida cara de felicidad al verla, odio que tu vida circule por ella, odio que...—gurdo un silencio triste la amazona.

—Perdóname Shaina, te lo juro, yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado—al escuchar esto, la amazona se respingo con anhelo de escuchar las palabras del japonés—Pero, pero a ella no puedo olvidarla, no puedo sacarla de mi razón.

La amazona se endureció tras oír lo pronunciado por el hombre, dejando que su orgullo tras la máscara se transformara en lágrimas—Cállate Seiya.

—Quiero que seas feliz con alguien más...

— ¡Te he dicho que te calles!—grito fastidiada la de cabellos verdes moviéndose con violencia.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió con ímpetu enviando la presencia de dos marineros , de modo que hizo olvidar esa conversación a ambos presos.

—Vamos lindura, te necesitan los capitanes, la pelirroja esta lista para nuestro mayor pero el oficial Krishna también es hombre y quien mejor que una mujer como tu, con excelentes formas para apaciguar su lujuria—sugirió cínico el marinero de aspecto desvergonzado.

—Atrévete a tocarme y desearas no haber nacido—advirtió Shaina al guardia que la iba a sacar de aquel cuarto, desatando sus cadenas.

—Ven acá, preciosura—dijo el marinero, cuando desprevenido, una bofetada escarbo su rostro enterrando sus garras sobre la piel del hombre.

— ¡Maldita me ha arañado toda la cara!

En esa misma barca, Marín había sido llevado a hasta el camarote de Bian cansada de pretender defenderse. Yaciendo en el suelo, la amazona observo cuando la puerta se abrió trayendo hasta ella al capitán.

—Marín, así que te llamas Marín, bonito nombre contrastante con una mujer como tu—hablo galante el de ojos verdes acercándose hacia la dama que ambicionaba alzarse.

La chica se apoyo sobre una mesa próxima que tenia a espaldas, viéndose obligada a retroceder ante la inmediación del marina.

— ¡No te me acerques Bian, no te atrevas!—al pronunciar esto, el santo del hipocampo paso uno de sus largos dedos entre el escote de la amazona tomando entre ellos el medallón de Aioria y sintiendo como ella se atiesaba ante él.

Tras sentir como la chica se tensionaba al tener entre sus manos tal objeto, con furor lo arrancó de su cuello.

— ¡Devuélveme el medallón ahora, Bian!—ordeno la dama intentando quitarle el objeto al hombre.

—No hasta que me enseñes tu rostro, vamos—decía mientras él forcejeaba divertido con la amazona.

Si bien no era el mejor momento, la puerta resonó con ansiedad pues dos tripulantes llamaban afuera con fervor.

— ¿Qué quieren?, estoy ocupado—musito el capitán manteniendo aun el desafío con la pelirroja.

—Un barco, un barco se aproxima, mi señor, ¿qué hacemos?—pregunto un eco desde afuera de la habitación. Tan pronto como llegaron a sus oídos esas palabras, la sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció y su semblante arrogante se torno molesto.

— ¡Ataquen idiotas!—ordeno furioso el de ojos verdes y tras dedicarle una última mirada a la amzona, aventó el medallón al suelo y salió con ímpetu del la habitación.

El Patriarca con sus tripulantes observaban atentos en la cubierta hacia aquella embarcación oscura.

—Muchachos, observen aquel barco de velas rotas, se acerca rápido hacia nosotros—aludió Mu con extrañeza apuntando hacia las aguas.

—No me da buena espina, tendremos que alejarnos y evitarlos—comento con ansiedad el caballero de Leo.

—O quizá...—hablo con expectación el santo de Sagitario atrayendo todas las miradas.

—Tendremos que pelear.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Wow! Siempre me quedo en lo más emocionante, en fin, ah!si quería decirles que ya están en mi devianart algunos santos piratas.Y si por primera vez Seiya será rescatado y no tendrá protagonismo total XD**_

_**Babor: es la parte derecha del barco. Estribor es la izquierda.**_

_**Bian de caballo marino o hipocampo: este lucha con Seiya en la batalla de Poseidón.**_

_**Krishna de Chrysaor:es el marino que lucha con Shiryu en la batalla de Poseidón**_

_**Y pues que hago más que agradecer a los lindos lectores que me han dedicado su tiempo y palabras, en especial a :marinxaioria (tranquila amiga,no mates a Thetis si no,no habra mas intriga), Neith(que orgullo que estes tu leyendo mi fic, ya pronto veras la sorpresa de la cual te he referido, mil gracias por tu apoyo),Suigin Walker(no pues muchas gracias tus palabras me subieron muchísimo el animo,ojala logre sorprenderte con las demás actualizaciones)y MelGothic (gracias por el apoyo una vez mas en este camino).Y por si alguien falto, mil bendiciones!**_


	4. Chapter 4 La isla misteriosa

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 4: La Isla misteriosa.**_

Dohko permanecía inquieto ante el murmullo que hacían sus demás compañeros, caminando con urgencia hacia la cubierta del barco.

—Seiya, Seiya...— repetía constante entre delirio y escalofríos, la diosa de la sabiduría tanto el gran maestro se acomodaba al instante junto a la dama.

—Tranquila mi señora, todo estará bien—se repetía, pero más a si mismo, el santo de libra mientras sostenía la mano de su deidad con fervor.

En tanto en cubierta, los santos dorados continuaban sin saber como reaccionar ante la contigüidad del barco oscuro.

Sucesivamente, la barca lóbrega se avecinó tanto que alcanzo a dar un golpe estrepitoso, moviendo a todos los hombres de posición al colapsar. Fue entonces que un par de cuerdas se introdujeron al_" Parthenos ",_ trayendo varios náuticos bajando de ellas.

—Muchachos armen los cañones, Shura reparte las armas y los demás, estén preparados para atacar—decreto el Patriarca al observar como algunos marinos se aproximaban por la proa con el afán de embestirlos.

Cada caballero tomó una espada mientras Afrodita y Camus bajaban rumbo a los cañones para repeler los ataques que pretendían hundirlos.

Fue entonces que una batalla de duelos entre brillos de espadas y marinos se empezó a desencadenar en la cubierta del _Parthenos_, pero al ser caballeros preparados los atenienses, repelían con facilidad a los hombres de Poseidón.

Aioria, Milo, Saga y Shura decidieron entonces atacar al enemigo desde adentro, por lo que al derribar a algunos marinos con sus habilidades en el espetón, tomaron algunas lianas y se introdujeron al otro navío.

Bian regreso hacia el camarote donde se encontraba Marin al ver que sus marinos poco estaban haciendo al enfrentarse al _Parthenos_; para intentar huir en un pequeño bote con ella. Por lo que al verla en el suelo, la tomó del brazo y con violencia la encamino hacia la cubierta del barco. Justo en ese instante, Aioria y los demás caballeros habían dado sus primeros pasos dentro de su embarcación, arrasando con su tripulación en un duelo de armas. Al detenerse Bian en el timón observando la situación de sus tripulantes, como si fuera una alucinación, Marin reconoció el rostro de Aioria en la batalla.

— ¡Aioria, Aioria!—exclamó emocionada la amazona del Águila al ver la presencia que la había llevado a ese destino. Bian, al percatarse de ello y al ver cerca su perdición, la jaló para si y le preguntó:

—¡¿Los conoces, contesta, quién carajos son ellos?

La amazona no contesto irritando mas al marino, que de sus ropas sacó una afilada daga apuntándola hacia su cuello y se movió en un punto que podía ser percibido por los atenienses.

— ¡Hey tu!—vociferó Bian arrastrando con sobresalto a Marín hacia el mando. Aioria giró sus ojos hacia la voz que los llamaba y observo al águila sostenida del brazo por el marino de Hipocampo. —Creo que esto te pertenece. Ella es parte del Santuario o ¿me equivoco?

Al ver a Marin, el felino se quedo perdido en el tiempo, como si todo aquello fuera más que una ilusión. _No, no podía ser, Marin, su Marin estaba ahí._

—Muy bonita para ser amazona, su blanca piel, su exquisito cabello—comento con malicia Bien mientras aspiraba el olor de la melena de la chica con afán de provocar al león— Me encanta.

— ¡Ya basta!, Marín, ¡suéltala infeliz!—vociferaba enfurecido Leo, posicionándose para ejecutar una de su mas poderosas técnicas.

— ¡Aléjense de aquí, vamos, retrocedan o se los juro que ella se muere!—ordeno agitado el marino mostrando su daga sobre el cuello de la pelirroja.

—Aioria, Aioria cálmate o Marín pagara las consecuencias—secreteó Shura con miedo ante la reacción de su compañero. —Tranquilízate y espera a que los demás actuemos.

— ¿Y a ti, quien te dijo que necesito protección?—al decir esto, Marín hábilmente y con el valor que le daba la presencia de Leo, golpeó en la cara a Bian, corriendo hacia los santos, siendo alcanzada en el brazo por la daga al huir.

— ¡Plasma relámpago!—gritó Aioria, golpeando en el pecho al Hipocampo mientras miles de destellos dorados emanaban del felino, provocando que partes de la madera se torcieran, volando en pedazos a su alrededor.

— ¡Maldición, Aioria!—vociferó exaltado Shura— ¡Se te ordeno no usar tus técnicas, vayamos al Parthenos ahora, esto se hundirá!

Aioria poco le importo lo dicho por Shura, lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era la seguridad de la pelirroja, por lo que al verla allegarse, la tomó entre sus brazos para ayudarla a cambiarse de nave.

En otra parte de la nave sombría, Milo indiscreto, inspeccionaba los camarotes, cuando uno en particular atrajo su atención.

Un marino sujetaba firme a la amazona de cobra y le propinaba tremendo revés por haberle arañado.

—Oye tu animal, ¿no te enseñaron que a las damas se les respeta?—comento la enigmática presencia que cubría la luz de exterior. El náutico se mofó con desvergüenza y se aproximo a la silueta con el afán de atacarle y sin pensarlo, un rojizo brillo cubrió la habitación. Milo sonrió con desdén hacia el marino y solo pronunció:

— ¡Aguja escarlata!

Al hacerlo ,el guardia sintió como un punzón justo a la altura del corazón le empezaba a repartir veneno por su interior, desvaneciendo su imagen.

Escorpio se introdujo con cierta curiosidad al ver un par de figuras familiares enredados con singulares cadenas.

—Seiya, caballero, ¿qué hace aquí?—preguntó el de mirada azulada al reconocer al pegaso, que hábilmente había tomado las llaves que el guardia disipó, zafando sus ataduras.

—Estoy buscando a Saory, ella esta con ustedes ¿verdad?—investigo el santo quitándose a toda prisa sus cadenas.

—Si, ella esta en nuestro barco, pero dime Seiya...—hablaba el santo dorado cuando fue interrumpido por el pegaso liberado, saliendo intempestivamente del camarote.

—Gracias Milo, cuida de Shaina, nos vemos luego.

El santo notó la silueta caída de la cobra y se aproximó deprisa a auxiliarla, sujetandole de los hombros para alzarla.

— ¿Shaina, estas bien?—preguntó el caballero observando el pequeño hilo de sangre que brotaba por la sien de la amazona, pasando por alto el detalle que la chica ya no traía más su máscara. Al elevar el rostro en busca del pegaso, Shaina mostró debajo de sus mechones, su intensa mirada verde atrapando por completo la atención del escorpión.

— ¡Estúpido Seiya!—masculló con desdén la amazona mientras veía como la silueta del castaño había desaparecido de la habitación. La chica entonces giró su rostro hacia el dorado notando la fascinación con la que el hombre la veía. Percatándose de ello, se pasó la mano por la cara y descubrió que un par de metros después, su máscara estaba completamente rota.

— ¡No me mires!—ordenó la amazona al atónito Escorpio que de inmediato se tapo los ojos con una mano. El santo amable, corto un pedazo de su ropa y se la entregó a la cobra mientras cerraba sus ojos, haciendo que la chica se hiciera una especia de cubre bocas en la mitad de su cara. La chica se levanto con apoyada de la fina mano del caballero y entretenidos en un duelo de miradas intimidadas, al intentar caminar la chica falseó sus pies, siendo apoyada por los fornidos brazos del hombre.

— ¡Maldición!, No puedo caminar, estoy lastimada—agregó molesta la dama observando al sus extremidades. Fue entonces que el moreno al ver que era tarde, bajó su mano hacia las torneadas piernas de la amazona y la cargó.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí—sugirió Milo sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la de cabellos verdes con extrema delicadeza a pesar de la incomodidad.

— ¡Vámonos muchachos, todos _al Parthenos_ ahora!—ordeno Saga mientras veía como poco a poco sus compañeros se pasaban al otro barco y también sorprendiéndose ante la presencia de Marín en los brazos de Aioria, Seiya pasándose a la otra barca y Shaina siendo ayudaba por Milo para cambiarse de navío.

— ¡No escaparan santos de Athena, Poseidón acabar con ustedes!—gritaba un moribundo Bian mientras e arrastraba hacia ellos.

Al estar toda al orden ya sobre el Parthenos, a escaso metros podía verse a marinos tirándose al mar y otros tantos avanzando a la parte más alta de la embarcación en intentos desesperados por no sumergirse.

Al estar todos los santos de Atehna reunidos en _el Parthenos_, el Patriarca respiro profundo y se dirigió a sus residentes.

—Ustedes tres me dirán ahora que vinieron a hacer aquí—ordeno con severidad el lemuriano mayor haciendo que "_el trío de rescatados_ "fueran embestidos con todas las miradas expectativas en busca de una respuesta.

—También somos caballeros de Athena, Patriarca, nuestra intención solo era ayudar—replicó la cobra al ver los pocos argumentos de Marín y Seiya.

— ¿Se imagina lo que hubiera pasado si no los encontramos por casualidad?, corrieron con suerte—dijo enfadado el albino mientras progresaba cansado hacia su camarote.

—Gracias Patriarca por ayudarnos, pero, ¿y Athena, dónde esta Athena?—preguntó con cierta incertidumbre Seiya, sin recibir mas que el velado dorso del hombre como respuesta.

—En su habitación, ven muchacho, le hará bien que la veas—comento Dohko sonriente conduciendo del hombro al pegaso hacia los camarotes.

Entre el tumulto, al verlo andar, Shaina le regalo una mirada llena de ira, de dolor, de rencor pues a cada paso la lastimaba en su orgullo.

El japonés fue transportado con sigilo hasta Saory donde Shion ya permanecía sentado en una silla. Al entrar en la habitación, sintió que una descarga recorría su cuerpo al ver la delgada silueta de Athena tendida en la cama. Se aproximó lleno de ímpetu hacia el lecho donde reposaba la diosa y temblando, acarició su cabeza.

—Saory, mi Saory—murmuro con su voz desencajada el pegaso mientras su mirada amenazaba con emerger lágrimas. Al remover las cobijas que cubrían la esbeltez de la dama, observo que parte de la piel se tornaba negrizca, dirigiendo su vista hacia Shion, en busca de una explicación.

— ¿Qué sucedió, qué le sucedió a Athena?

—Esta bajo una maldición de los dioses para regresarla al sueño eterno—musitó sosiego en Patriarca al ver la extrema preocupación del pegaso— Tranquilo muchacho, estamos en esta misión por ella. Para salvarla necesario enfrentar a Poseidón, en sus aguas.

El japonés regresó su mirada hacia la dama y la cubrió con sus brazos anhelantes. Entre aquella imagen sensible, el santo de Sagitario entro´ con sutileza al camarote y se dirigió al lemuriano.

—Patriarca, disculpe, pero necesito que sepa algo—comento con ansiedad, Sagitario.

— ¿Qué sucede Aioros?—cuchicheó el lemuriano mayor cuando el arquero se le acerco.

—Cuando entraron a nuestro barco, algunos marinos tiraron al mar provisiones .Ya casi no hay nada, podremos aguantar el hambre pero la sed, ella nos matara a todos incluso a nuestra diosa.

— ¿Qué propones hijo?—indagó ante la preocupación, Shion.

El arquero se rascó la cabeza con turbación y de momento sugirió:

—Que vayamos a un puerto cercano a abastecernos y continuemos lo mas pronto posible nuestra misión.

—Entonces esta dicho, dale indicaciones a Kanon para que cambie el curso y nos indique el lugar mas cercano para hacer una parada.

En otra parte del barco, Marín estaba siendo atendida ante su herida en el brazo por Aldebarán sentada en una caja de madera, contando con la presencia inquieta del león, que no podía parar de caminar de lado a lado de la cubierta.

—Ya para de hacer eso Aioria y mejor habla—comento el santo de Tauro desesperado por el sonido que provocaban los pasos del felino.

—Marin, Marin, ¡¿qué demonios hacías en el barco de esos tipos y como llegaste ahí, ya pensaste todo lo que pudo haberte pasado?

La chica al ver terminadas las curaciones de Tauro, asintió su cabeza en agradecimiento y le otorgo´ su mirada metálica hacia el felino.

—Yo no te debo explicaciones si tú no me las das a mí. Así que mejor dime, ¿porqué me dejaste esto y te fuiste, eh?—vociferó enfadada la amazona sacando de su bolsillo el reloj de oro que le había dejado el león, quedando sin respuesta aparente el dorado.

—Yo mejor me voy, esto es algo de ustedes dos—siseó incomodo el torito ante la situación de los amantes, tomando los vendajes sobrantes y escabulléndose con sigilo de la presencia de los dos.

Al verse solos, Marín se quitó su máscara y le miró con su mirada desesperada, aquella que solo podía desarmarlo y hacerle perder ante la chica.

—Yo solo no quería lastimarte más, eso es todo. Tú mereces ser feliz y conmigo...—suspiro entre silencio— jamás podrás serlo—musitó melancólico el santo de Leo desviando su mirada de la chica.

— ¿Por qué decides por los dos, acaso me has preguntado lo que yo quiero ó siento?

De momento, nada mas que el murmullo de las olas y el crujir de la madera acompañaron aquel duelo de palabras, haciendo que la dama se impacientara.

— ¡Aioria, ya basta!—gritó exasperada la pelirroja y con la angustia de perder a su amado sobre su pecho, se levanto inesperadamente y sin pensarlo, se aferró a su cuello para atraerlo hasta sus labios con ímpetu. El hombre al sentir la suave piel de su amazona, le siguió en juego pasando sus manos hacia la espalda de la dama allegándose más hacia el delicado calor que mantenía la joven, haciendo de aquel instante algo íntimo_. _Tras unos segundos de caricias suaves, la chica se separo aun con su aliento expirante y le dijo _—Ya basta, mi amor._

En otra parte del barco ,una delicada silueta sentada cerca de la orilla del barco,con el rostro semi cubierto y regalando suspiros anhelantes al viento, se abrazaba sus rodillas apaciguando su propia compasión.

—Shaina—siseó Escorpio aproximándose con sigilo hacia la dama mientras el viento vivaz removía los mechones de ambos, regalándoles un ambiente armonioso— ¿Estas bien?

La chica, quien miraba hacia el horizonte como si en el encontrará consuelo, volvió del mundo de sus pensamientos para conversar con el alacrán, quién también se posiciono a observar el panorama azul a su lado.

—Quizá...quizá haya sido el único que se dio cuenta, pero noté tu molestia con Pegaso.

La chica se respingó al escuchar esa línea en el caballero, respondiendo a la defensiva:

—Con todo respeto caballero, esos son asuntos míos y prefiero que no sean temas de discusión.

—Tranquila—objetó divertido el hombre— yo solo quería ayudar pero si prefieres callar, lo entiendo.

—Aun así—hizo una pausa infernal la chica al observar la sonrisa sincera de de cabellos azulados— Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Solo omitamos _aquel detalle_ como si no hubiera pasado y estará todo bien—replicó intranquila la de cabellos verdes mientras el santo apesadumbrado, asentía.

— ¿Quién es esa mujer?, su presencia me es familiar—curioseó la amazona moviéndose con arte hacia otro lado y apuntando hacia la sirena Thetis que se paseaba con sensualidad entre Máscara de muerte y Afrodita que apretaban los amarres de las velas.

—No sabemos, llego del mar hace un par de horas. Ella dice que su barco naufragó y solo desea llegar a puerto. No lo teníamos planeado pero con el ataque, según parece iremos a uno.

—Eso es muy raro, muy raro—musitó con sospecha la cobra mientras el escorpión solo encogía sus hombros en señal de indiferencia.

Por otra parte, Kanon tras debatir algunas palabras con Saga, les hablo a sus colegas de navegación, tras posicionarse detrás del timón.

—Compañeros, el curso que tomaremos ahora será al oeste, debemos desviarnos un par de millas para ir a la Isla más próxima que se llama Tortuga. Ahí compraremos las provisiones que nos derribaron al mar, así que prepárense para desembarcar en una hora.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Thetis se contoneó frente a Máscara de muerte tomando presa su atención. Pronto ella le hizo una seña indicándole una cabina donde le esperaría. Y por instinto, el italiano se escabulló de su amigo Afrodita, introduciéndose en aquel cuarto con la sirena.

—Hola preciosa —hablo Máscara de muerte al encerrarse en el camarote con la dispuesta sirena, que con habilidad se enganchó al cuerpo del italiano.

—Por cierto, ¿no me has dicho el porqué ustedes están navegando?—pregunto con deseo la chica mientras el caballero mantenía un juego seductor de dominio. — ¿Me dirás?

—Nosotros servimos a una joven, ella esta _muy_ _enferma_ y estamos buscando la forma de ayudarla—musito el cangrejo jugando con la distancia entre sus labios y los de la mujer.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto la sirena moviéndose con erotismo sobre el cuerpo del caballero jadeante.

— ¿Cómo que estas muy interesada en ello, no te parece?—pregunto con maldad el cangrejo mientras apretaba más a su cuerpo a la mujer.

La chica al sentirse acorralada, ella atrajó con fervor a Cáncer a su boca, gimiendo ante el ferocidad con la que el hombre la comenzaba a reclamar. Apenas compartían un par de besos apasionados, cuando un agitado movimiento los distrajo a los dos.

— ¡Llegamos a tierra!—resonó una voz al exterior, haciendo que ambos se acomodaran sus ropas alborotadas y salieran del lugar interesados.

—Se acabo el juego, Máscara—terminó la sirena presuntuosa mientras salía del cuarto haciendo sonreír cínico al caballero.

Tras el paso de una hora expectante, pronto los hombres observaron un puerto con magnánimos paisajes verdeceos que envolvían una pequeña villa donde diversas embarcaciones anclaban a su orilla.

En aquel instante, Thetis se disolvió de la mirada de los dorados y espero a que atracaran. Tras colocar una rampa para bajar a tierra, la sirena se escapó a escondidas de los demás, corriendo lejos del barco e internándose entre la villa.

—Ahora volvemos su Ilustrísima, Aioros, Milo, Marín, Aioria y yo vamos por provisiones a una tienda cercana, usted quédese aquí con los demás y que Saga en lo mientras revise"_ el Parthenos_"—sugirió animado Kanon, avanzando con los _no muy convencidos_ mencionados hacia la urbe_._

El quinteto de caballeros atenienses, poco a poco se fueron internando por la villa observando el deteriorado estado del lugar. Su gente parecían locos desfachatados corriendo por todos lados y escasos lugares mantenían un panorama sensato. Al ver un par de puestos de comestibles cerca y un bar, se detuvieron en medio de la localidad.

—Marín, Aioria compren comestibles con aquella señora y esperen afuera de este lugar, Milo, Aioros y yo entraremos aquí por "_unos ingredientes esenciales"_—ordeno con cierta perversidad Kanon mientras la pareja molesta, se resignaba a comprar.

Al entrar los santos en la cantina, un contexto muy divertido y desinhibido les recibió. Mujeres y hombres ebrios por doquier, y vino al por mayor.

—Kanon fue buena idea venir aquí, el ambiente es de lo mejor. Se parece al bar de Rodorio después de las dos cuando se ha acabado _"el agua de la felicidad"._

—Cállate Milo y pide vino al tendero. Si no lo tomó, no podre aguantar más a mi hermano con sus órdenes.

—Debemos irnos, esto no es seguro, además no debemos perder tiempo—suplicaba perplejo el santo de Sagitario al ver el ambiente _tan poco formal_ de aquella cantina. Y es que un par de borrachines hombres, mujeres con expuesta desnudez sonriéndole y gente bailando lo intimidaban.

—Relájate Aioros, solo será cuestión de un poco de tiempo —comento Milo avecinándose a la barra , cuando sin pedirlo, un hombre sinvergüenza le ofreció un tarro de fresco ron en sus manos—Llevaremos un poco de vino de aquí y lo que falte lo compraremos en aquella tienda.

—Mejor iré a conseguir agua con Marín y Aioria, nos vemos afuera—refutó Sagitario saliendo de aquél lugar discrepante con nerviosismo.

Entre una de las paredes de ese extraño puerto, el dios Hermes se hizo presente cubriendo su resplandeciente presencia de la gente tras un muro y observando atento las actividades de los santos de Athena en aquel lugar. En la puerta de un bar, pudo ver a una mortal pelirroja acompañada de un castaño con un par de bolsas mientras conversaban pasivos, quedando prendado ante la joven. Y minutos mas tarde, a ellos se les unieron tres siluetas más discutiendo después de salir de un bar.

— ¡¿Hermes, Hermes ya viste eso? Ese hombre es hermoso—cuchicheo una voz a espaldas del dios, sacándole un susto que lo hizo saltar.

— ¡¿Hebe y tu qué haces aquí?—farfullo muy suave el dios reprimiendo a la presencia que estaba su revés. Y es que su pequeña hermana Hebe, diosa de la juventud y cuyas virtudes a través de un néctar disputaban Poseidón y Athena, estaba al dorso del dios mensajero. Su pequeña melena café contrastante con sus ojos almíbar sublevaban al dios ya que aquello parecía una travesura.

—Lo mismo que tu, te seguí cuando saliste del Olimpo, me gano la curiosidad del porque mi mejor músico estaba teniendo visitas frecuentes con mi padre y luego con los mortales.

—¡No es seguro que estés aquí, mejor vete!—ordeno el dios mientras continuaba con su tarea espía tras la muralla.

—Ya mejor dime, ¿qué sucede aquí, porqué espías a esos hombres, acaso te gusta alguno pillo?— mofó simpática la diosa ante su perturbado hermano.

—¡No digas tonterías!. Mi padre me envió a regresar a Athena al Olimpo con el beso de la muerte, pero ella se rehúsa porque _"la muy ilusa"_ esta enamorada de un mortal y su orden busca una forma de salvarla atacando a nuestro tío Poseidón.

El dios señaló a Marín y Aioria mientras discutían con Kanon, Milo y Aioros. —Obsérvalos, aquellos hombres son su orden.

—Los mortales si que tienen cualidades, ahora entiendo a Athena. —replicó la diosa castaña, apuntando hacia los dorados—Solo mira a aquel hombre...

— ¿Al que sostiene las bolsas con la hermosa mortal?—contestó Hermes refiriéndose a Marín.

—No me refiero a ese, me refiero al de ojos azulados que se le parece. Que bonito mortal ¿no?, ojalá pudiera llevármelo conmigo al Olimpo. —bufó con cierta malicia la pequeña diosa refiriéndose al arquero.

— ¿Y Heracles?—pregunto con intriga el señor mensajero.

—Ya entenderá, al fin de cuentas ¿no se supone que los dioses somos promiscuos?—bromeó la deidad ante la mirada inquisidora del otro.

—Tal parece que los mortales son nuestra maldición—añadió nostálgico el dios, observando con deleite la fisionomía perfecta de la amazona Águila.

—Vamos Hermes, sabes que podemos ayudarlos—concretó la inmortal hacia el otro— Athena es nuestra hermana y además si no fuera por ti, ella no estaría pasando por esto. Solo di lo que necesitan y así ayudaras a esa mujer mortal.

— ¡Bah!, esta bien. —accedió exasperado el dios—Necesitan algo de ti, el néctar que preparas para la teocracia en menos de que el tercer ocaso aparezca en el cielo.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer tan rápido un néctar, necesito tiempo. —respondió la inmortal con cierta decepción—Ya veo porque tiene que robarle a Poseidón, pero se me ocurre algo. Quizá recibiremos un castigo eterno por ello y no ya no habra marcha atrás, pero valdría la pena intentarlo.

El dios mensajero se intrigo ante la propuesta, observando atenta a su igual:

—Habla entonces, hermana .Solo espero no arrepentirme.

Entre tanto, Aioros lidiaba con Kanon y Milo mientras Marín y Aioria desaparecían rumbo al _Parthenos._

— ¿Porqué tiene que llevar una caja de ron?, es una misión, no una fiesta.

—Cálmate arquero, así bajo la influencia de _"la agüita feliz"_ podremos aguantar mas el viaje—comento simpático el ex marino.

—Regresemos ya— decretó Aioros tomando la caja sobre sus brazos, seguido de Kanon y Milo.

— ¡Esperen!—se detuvo el escorpión— Se me olvido pagar mi trago, regresaré.

— ¿A quién le importa eso, Milo? , ya vámonos—se mofó divertido el geminiano.

—Oye seré mujeriego y lo que quieras, pero aun sigo siendo un bicho honesto.

Kanon y Aioros rodaron sus ojos al alacrán y comenzaron a caminar hacia la embarcación tanto Milo regresaba a pagar la cuenta de su ron.

Al llegar a la barra, no vio al cantinero que le atendió por lo que espero paciente a que el hombre apareciera. Después de esperar unos minutos y justo cuando estaba por partir al ver su tardanza, una pequeña manita le jaló el pantalón al caballero, atrayendo su atención.

—Disculpe señor, ¿podría pasarme una de esas botellas de ese estante?, es que mis hermanitos y yo tenemos hambre y quiero venderla—habló un pequeño niño de aspecto descuidado y suciedad en la cara, señalando un mueble con diversas botellas.

— ¿Es tuya, pequeño?—respondió Milo con cierta melancolía ante el niño.

—Si, por favor señor, dénmela—al ver al niño con unos ojos conmovedores, el escorpión que era de buen corazón, le entregó la botella al niño, que al obtenerla; desapareció corriendo entre el murmullo dejando confundido al caballero.

El alacrán al ver que aun no regresaba el tendero, dejó un par de monedas debajo de un tarro y salió de aquel lugar hostil. A su salida, Aioria lo buscaba con exaltación.

— ¡Bicho!, ¿dónde te habías metido?, ya casi saliamos sin ti—gritó exasperado el felino, abrazándose de la espalda de su camarada.

—Fui a pagar mi ron, ya se que no pueden vivir sin mi, pero ya serénate y vayamos con el Patriarca.

Al alejarse del puerto y caminar de regreso al _"Parthenos", _una voz exaltada se dirigió hacia el par de amigos.

— ¡Oye tu ladrón, tu me devoolveras la botella de vino que tomaste de mi estantería!

Fue entonces que el escándalo alertó a Milo y Aioria. Ambos se miraron extrañados y giraron para enfrentar a la persona que les gritaba. Una joven de ojos marrón, cabello castaño oculto bajo un peculiar sombrero, un perfecto vestido aferrado a su estrecha cintura y en su mano una afilada espada, se posicionó frente al par de amigos.

—Tranquila linda, no se de que me estas hablando—respondió Milo con una mueca de desconcierto ante la enfadada chica.

—Mi nombre mi nombre es Neith, capitana Neith, ni linda ni nada y tu...—esta vez la chica se dirigió amenazante hacia Aioria, quien solo movió sus manos en negación, teniendo la espada dirigida a su cuello— ¡No me mires como bicho raro!

_**Continuara...**_

_**Gracias lindos lectores por seguir dándome la oportunidad de distraerlos un rato de la realidad, mil bendiciones para ustedes que sus palabras me alegran!**_

_**El nombre de Neith es de la autora Neith Wayland,un pequeño homenaje a la linda autora que me trajo hasta fanfiction y que ha sido una luz en esto, ¡amiga ,ojala te guste!**_

_**Lo cierto es que no iba haber oc en esta historia, pero después de mucho pensarle y tras un reto que se me impuso en devianart, preferí innovar tres personajes que sirvan en gran parte en la historia.**_

_**Hebe: Diosa de la juventud .Hija de Zeus y Hera, esposa de Heracles(o Hércules) cuando este se vuelve inmortal. Preparaba un néctar que degustaban únicamente la teocracia(conjunto de los doce dioses principales).**_

_**Hermes: Dios mensajero y de los timadores. Hijo de Zeus y hermano de Athena.**_

_**Neith: Capitana del barco "Azul" y dueña de una taberna en la Isla Tortuga.**_

_**Proa: parte delantera de un barco.**_

_**Isla Tortuga: es una Isla donde se cuenta los piratas atracaban y tomaban provisiones como en Piratas del Caribe (jaja y conste que esta no fue mi fuente).**_


	5. Chapter 5 Ojos enigmaticos

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 5: Ojos enigmáticos**_

—Espera , todo esto un pequeña confusión pero puedo pagarte si eso es lo que quieres—agrego el santo del Escorpio tratando de ayudar a su amigo felino de ser atravesado con una espada.

—Esa botella era especial para mi, no hay valor comercial que pueda pagarla ,así que tendrás que ofrecerme algo mas que valga la pena—objeto la furiosa damita hacia el alacrán.

—Pues entonces, ¿dime qué seria un digno pago?—cuestiono desafiante el de la octava casa. La chica reflexionó unos segundos y observo _el Parthenos_.

— ¿Ustedes viajan ahí, cierto?—indago la chica mientras los santos asentían—Quiero darme un respiro en la taberna, asi que me llevaras contigo y tus amigos, a donde vayan.

—Pero, pero...—comento negativo el santo tanto la cica esperaba respuesta moviendo la filosa espada de un lado a otro. Fue entonces que el felino le susurro casi imperceptible:

—Pero nada Milo, ahora la tendremos que llevar con nosotros—dijo el de la quinta casa con conformismo.

—El Patriarca me asesinará, no puedo hacer eso, gato.

—Pues si no te asesina el, lo hará ella y luego yo, así que tu decides—ordeno incomodado Leo haciendo que le santo de Escorpio accediera.

—Me asesinaran tres,vaya,pero si tu eres el multividas, el gato y sus siete vivencias, ¿cuando has escuchado de un alacrán con muchas vidas?.—objeto el escorpión hacia la mirada de reproche del felino y se dirigió a la chica—Ya entendí, vendrás con nosotros.

La chica sonrió complacida mientras los dos santos partían rumbo a la embarcación, discutiendo en el camino. De pronto, un joven de extraña apariencia y con misteriosa presencia, se le aproximo a la solitaria dama.

—Oye tu mortal. No pude evitar escuchar que iras con esos hombre en el barco. Yo soy un hombre de mundo así que me encantara ir con ustedes. Te pagare con tal de que me lleves contigo y esos muchachos—inquirió Hermes ante la pasmada capitana.

—No entiendo tu interés por ir con ellos pero propón un precio y quizá lo piense—contesto´ Neith con curiosidad.

—Tu eres pirata y yo soy un dios—la chica rodó sus ojos y esbozo una sonrisa— Soy Hermes dios de los embusteros y mensajero de la Teocracia.

— ¡Vaya, qué locura!, estas demente amigo, busca una mejor excusa y accederé.

El dios se sintió pillado ante la jovencita que le reía ante su apariencia.

—Es enserio, soy Hermes, dios de los mensajeros y ladrones. Puedo ayudarte a conseguir lo que desees si tú accedes con mi petición de llevarme contigo.

La chica sonrió simpática y le consintió al dios.

—Esta bien, te llevare conmigo solo porque estas demasiado loco.

El dios hizo una seña a su hermana inmortal que le miraba demasiado divertida ante el nerviosismo del dios y de inmediato movió sus pasos perdiéndose entre las villas de aquel pueblo. El plan estaba en marcha.

En otra parte, Milo y Aioria caminaban lentamente hacia la imponente presencia del Patriarca que les esperaba impaciente para ya embarcar.

—Vamos muchachos que no tenemos todo el día—disertaba el lemuriano mayor hacia sus dos santos.

—Dile tu, tu fuiste el culpable—refutó el felino, empujando a su compañero hacia el extrañado Patriarca.

—Gracias amigo...—dijo reprochante el santo de Escorpio y suspiro hondamente—Patriarca ha sucedido algo.

Aries espero atento las palabras del de la octava casa mientras colocaba esa expresión de intriga que de niño le provocaba terror, pues siempre la ponía cuando merecía un castigo.

—Patriarca tengo que decirle que me equivoque. Esa chica es capitana y pues le desaparecí _algo _de sus pertenecías cuando fui a "_su tienda de alimentos"_. Solo puedo pagárselo con compañía.

Y justo en aquel momento, Kanon, quien permanecía sardónico tras el Patriarca, le añadió:

—Si es compañía, vamos bicho no puedes que la prostitución no es legal aun—bufo bromista el exmarino.

—No me refería a" esa" clase de compañía aunque no estaría mal...—susurro discretamente el santo a la joven, con su aire de casanova—Si no que nos acompañara en nuestro viaje, como sus vacaciones. Es eso o que me mate.

—Yo prefiero que te mate, uno menos abordo y mas vin...—iba a terminar la frase Kanon cuando observo la mirada intrigada del lemuriano—vid ,vid si, uvas.

—Además Patriarca, vea las ventajas. Es capitana y quizá nos ayude a llegar mas rápido a nuestro destino. Recuerde que ya solo contamos con tres días, dos si tomamos en cuenta que ya paso la tarde.

—Basta de discusiones, ella ira con nosotros pero tu...—objeto el lemuriano refiriéndose a Milo—iras con Saga para que te asigne un castigo.

Entonces la capitana se aproximo interesada hacia los santos en compañía del dios. Y al ver la cara de ansiedad del lemuriano, le confesó:

—Fui capitana de un barco y quizá pueda servir de algo en el viaje, conozco las aguas, los peligros y si usted desea acortar tiempo, conozco diversos atajos para llegar a cualquier puerto.

El lemuriano parecía estar complacido ante las virtudes de la jovencita y pensando en los beneficios que su presencia podría traer, consintió.

—Bienvenida capitana...—pregunto el caballero de Aries.

—Capitana Neith , a sus órdenes—respondió la castaña, tomando afectuosa de la mano al lemuriano, dejando extrañados a los tres santos—Y el es mi sirviente Herm...es alemán.

El dios se sintió ofendido al escuchar que era _un simple sirviente_ pero para no levantar sospechas, solo asintió discreto. Sin embargo, para Shion, algo le resultaba familiar e incluso misterioso.

—Kanon, reúnete con la capitana Neith para que marquen nueva ruta y ordena que todos estén en sus posiciones que de inmediato empezamos a navegar.

Sucesivamente el lemuriano desapareció hacia los interiores de la embarcación, y como si otra cosa no pudiera ser peor, Saga se instaló de frente al caballero de Escorpio, donde segundos antes había estado el Patriarca.

—Así que gracias _al gran bicho_ tenemos nueva compañía. Pues bien, ya que además de ladrón de fruta se te da por robar vinos y exponiendo tus habilidades culinarias, _tú—_puntualizo el geminiano— Y nadie más que tú, serás el encargado de los alimentos, de ahora en adelante _el maestre Milo_ se encargara de preparar todo lo referente a la cocina.

El alacrán coloco una cara de fastidio y el felino solo le golpeo la espalda en señal de resignación, sin embargo, Milo frustrado, pensó en su interior:"_Me vengare en tu comida Saga, tendrás sazón especial, si un Milo especial para ti"_

—Y una ultima cosa—interrumpió el de cabellos azulados antes de partir—No intentes envenenar la comida, te hare probarla antes de tantear bocado, así que esmérate.

—Bien gato, el único consuelo que tengo eres tu, haremos maravillas en la cocina—contesto mas animado Escorpio hacia su compañero, quién diviso a la altura de la proa a una pelirroja y de inmediato le dijo adiós:

—Será en otra ocasión, tengo planes. ¡Suerte bicho!

Milo sin pensarlo mas, se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras su compinche Aioria lo abandonaba por una mujer. Era triste.

Por un momento pensó en preguntarle a Camus si le ayudaba pero sabia con seguridad que el francés odiaba la cocina y solo lo hacia en ocasiones especiales. Así que en su soledad, Milo se dirigió a la cocina.

Al llegar, observo la fría y húmeda cocina con cierto terror. Y es que quizá era bueno para la cocina pero guisarle a toda la tripulación era una tarea de lo más molesta. Se imaginaba las horas que seguro tendría que invertir en pelar la verdura y las frutas, una a una, hasta poder llenar las cacerolas para sus amigos, que comían como dinosaurios. El santo tomó con pereza un mandil y un sombrero de cocinero y se lo coloco con filosofía, observando su reflejo en una estantería.

—Después de todo no se ve mal, ahora soy chef, "el chef Milo ",umm—hablaba con satisfacción el santo. Justo estaba posando ante el reflejo cuando una voz lo distrajo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?—pregunto Shaina con cierta empatía ante la cara de fastidio del alacrán al observar las grandes cacerolas vacías que tendría que llenar de alimento.

—Shaina, hola .Pues por lo regular las chicas me dicen eso para otra cosa pero claro, tu ayuda es bienvenida.

La amazona sonrió sarcástica y se allego hasta donde estaba el santo, que al instante tomó un cuchillo entre sus manos.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?—preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

—Claro que lo se. No siempre se puede depender de las doncellas del Santuario. Además según las chicas, un hombre es perfecto al cocinar ó bailar bien.

La chica solo reía ante cada comentario absurdo del hombre—Eso seguro viene en tu manual de hombre perfecto.

—Ese es un secreto, así que no les digas a los demás o lo robaran—refuto bromista el santo.

—Vale, te ayudare pelando las verduras y pasándote los ingredientes, mientras tú te encargas de sazonar y mezclar—ordeno la amazona, tomando un cuchillo entre sus manos.

—Perfecto, haremos un" Milo especial"—añadió el santo mientras pasaba un tazón con verduras a la amazona—Le deberíamos pedir ayuda a Shura ¿te imaginas cuanto tiempo nos ahorraríamos pelando con su Excalibur?—ella solo rió.

Shaina no entendía, pero el permanecer aquellos instantes con Milo le hacían bien. Por intervalos se olvidaba de todo lo demás, era sorprendente la habilidad que tenia el hombre para arrancarle una que otra sonrisa con sus ocurrencias.

Entonces algo sucedió. Le gustaba aquella forma amable y siempre alegre que tenia el joven. Incluso se dio tiempo de analizarlo en silencio. Le pareció más alto, como si una luz particular le envolviera, con sus perfectos ojos azules enigmáticos contrastantes con su bronceada piel y una sonrisa de medio lado, traviesa que conquistaba. Ahora podía entender porque traía vueltas locas a sus compañeras, pero ella, ella no podía darse el lujo de ser una mas en la lista de Escorpio.

Agitada, se giro por completo a sus tareas al darse cuenta que un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo al pensar así en su compañero y un extraño temblor en sus manos comenzó a afectarle.

—Oye y ¿me contaras acerca del pegaso?—al escuchar la pregunta la dama se detuvo ante sus acciones, congelando su cuerpo—Mira que es buen tipo pero sinceramente yo creo que tu mereces a alguien como tu, dispuesto a todo por estar a lado de una persona, poder protegerle y que sea incondicional a ti.

El santo no prestaba atención ala reacciones de ella, solo hablaba mientras partía los alimentos. Si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera percatado de que la amazona le regala su total atención como si sus palabras le despertaran algo en su interior.

—Además eres muy hermosa y...—sin querer el alacrán rozó los dedos de la amazona y ambos enfrentaron sus rostros entre el silencio, percibiendo una sensación nueva que provocaba que sus respiraciones fueran un poco mas lentas y pasivas. De pronto, una sombra traviesa llego hasta aquella reunión, atrayendo la atención del alacrán.

—Hola caballero, me dijeron que...—pregunto Neith con desconcierto al ver que tal parecía interrumpir un momento intimo—Lo lamento, volveré en otra ocasión.

—No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada—contestó nervioso el alacrán— Solo cocinábamos,¿ y sabes porqué?, gracias a ti ¿deseabas algo?—cuestiono el santo con perversidad el santo.

—Tú me robaste primero, así que no te pongas de molesto. Sólo quiero platicar contigo en algún momento del día. ¿Podrás?—el santo la miro con cierta resignación y le asintió. — ¡Ah!, eso si, no te cobrare nada, así que te espero.

La inspiración se había ido y la cobra por alguna extraña razon,decidió salir de aquel lugar. Estaba asustada.

— ¿Bueno y en que estábamos?—pregunto el santo mientras la de cabellos verdes se limpiaba con un trapo y se preparaba para partir.

—Mejor me voy, esto no esta bien.

La chica salió corriendo de la cocina y Escorpio se quedo confundido ante ella, murmurando para si: _—Pero íbamos a prepara el "Milo especial"_

En otra parte del barco, un par de amantes se comían a besos en la intimidad de un camarote. Apenas habían cerrado la puerta y la pasión los había envuelto locos, recorriendo todo el cuarto en un sendero de besos y caricias divinas. Tras dar un último beso cargado de ímpetu, la pelirroja le detuvo jalándole el cabello de la nuca para que pudiera hablarle:

—Aioria, espera, necesito platicar contigo—el santo excitado, continuaba perdido en el cuello de ella, gimiendo para que prosiguiera con su pregunta— ¿Porqué te fuiste sin mi, si explicarme nada, porqué? porque me hiciste a un lado en esto y solo me dejaste el corazón.

El santo al escucharla se detuvo en seco y le regalo una mirada tierna, sin perder aquel contacto piel a piel.

—Marín, creí que ya lo habías olvidado. Eso ya no es importante, lo que si lo es ,es que estamos juntos, ahora.

La chica le alejo con un poco de presión del agarre del felino y se movió hacia una silla para sentarse.

—Perdóname, Aioria pero no dejo de pensar. Se que fui yo quien dijo que ya era suficiente pero no puedo, solo quiero una razón para entenderlo, porfavor.

El santo se recargo sobre un mueble y tratando calmar su ansiedad; trato de encontrar las palabras correctas, aquellas que no pudieran herir pero que fueran lo suficiente convincentes para que su amada estuviera complacida. El problema era, que ni el mismo tenia la respuesta.

El santo suspiro profundo, observando la vista de afuera, sin dejar que la joven observara sus ojos y tras un largo silencio, respondió un simple—_No lo se..._

—Eso no era lo que esperaba. Solo quería que me confirmaras si siempre será así, si siempre me apartaras de tus asuntos y me harás a un lado para no dañarme.

La pelirroja tomó su mascara de un estante y salió intempestivamente del cuarto, y aunque el quiso detenerla, no lo logro.

—Marín...

El caballero de Leo salió a la par en busca de la dama y justo a su salida se encontró a Mascara de muerte enfrentando a una silenciosa Marín.

—Aioria, eso no es de caballeros. —agrego Mascara de muerte refiriéndose al felino que le miro intrigado— ¿Primero te estuviste desnudando por ahí con la chica castaña de aquella noche y luego estas como si nada con Marín?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño debajo de su plateada máscara desconcertada ante lo que decía el italiano.

— ¿Por cierto, no has visto a la chica castaña?, desde hace rato que no la veo—agrego desfachatado el santo notando como la rabia prosperaba en Leo tanto Marín le dirigía la mirada esperando escuchar una respuesta perfecta para calmar la ansiedad que crecía en ella.

— ¿Acaso la tienes escondida en tu camarote para acompañarla con Marín? eres un atascado, o quizá venias de conquista y por eso dejaste a Marín en el Santuario—dio la estocada final el santo de Cáncer haciendo que Leo le tomara del cuello y le enfrentara con furia.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Máscara o te callare la boca por la fuerza!—gritaba Leo mientras mantenía sujeto al divertido Cáncer sobre el. Marín se quedó sorprendida ante la enfadada respuesta de Leo, haciéndole sospechar que algo ocultaba; por lo que confundida, la joven se alejo de aquella discusión, buscando un poco de soledad para pensar.

El felino se percato que la chica se había ido al no escuchar su respiración, asi que preocupado, dejó de lado a su compañero y empujándolo, busco a su alrededor rastro dela joven.

— ¡Esto no se va quedar así Mascara, te lo advierto .Si pierdo a Marín por esto, desearas no haber nacido!—vocifero Leo mientras se dedicaba a buscarla por la embarcación.

—Ahora si te pasaste, Á esta vuelto loco—agrego por debajo Afrodita, quién recién llegaba, notando la sonrisa gozosa de su amigo.

—Pues ya hacia falta un poco de diversión aquí, además por su culpa la joven se fue—añadió con sarcasmo el santo de Cáncer ante la desaprobación de su amigo.

En otra parte del mundo, Sorrento y Poseidón, aun en el Templo principal esperaban atentos cualquier novedad.

—Mi señor, Thetis ya ha llegado hasta el templo, en cualquier momento se presentara ante usted—agrego Sorrento ante la inquieta silueta de Poseidón.

Y justo como si la hubiera llamado, la sirena avanzo hasta el dios, reverenciándole de inmediato.

—Mi señor, he vuelto jubilosa ante usted pues tengo noticias.

—Habla Thetis.

—Sus sospechas son ciertas, los santos de Athena se dirigen aquí para atacarlo. Quieren lo que esta dentro del _Kraken_, parece que Athena esta grave.

—Entonces era cierto—agrego Sorrento preocupado y le hablo al dios—Señor, no se lo había querido decir para no preocuparlo, pero a los marinos que revivimos, dos de ellos ya perecieron. Solo quedamos Escila, Lymnades, Isaac, Thetis y yo.

— ¡¿Cómo pudo suceder?—comento el dios desconcertado, escondiendo su rostro bajo sus manos; y tras tomar un poco de agua para calmar su nerviosismo, ordenó:

—Sorrento, ordena que Escila y Lymnades ataquen por el norte en cualquier navío y también manden a Isaac al _Kraken_ junto con Thetis. Solo quiero que tu estés a mi lado. —el marino accedió reverenciando a su dios y justo antes de partir, le añadió:

—Y Sorrento...no vuelvas a ocultarme nada.

Hermes miraba hacia el horizonte escuchando el relajante chocar de las olas, cuando notó que una sombra se escondía en un camarote con melancolía. Extrañado, se acerco hasta aquella puerta y la abrió con sumo sigilo. Al penetrar, una figura perfecta sollozaba sobre un bote de madera, dándole la espalda y a su lado reposaba un trozo de metal. Entonces el dios se estremeció ante la presencia, pues era la misma que lo había motivado a subir a esa embarcación. Marín al sentirse acompañada, se limpió toscamente las pocas lágrimas que le escurrieron y le enfrentó, dejando expuestos sus hermosos ojos azulados al deleite del dios contrastantes con sus mechones rojizos.

—Eres el ser mas hermoso que he visto...—murmuro involuntariamente el dios, respirando con cierta dificultad y dejándose envolver por el silencio. El dios se fue acercando lentamente, guiado únicamente por aquellos preciosos ojos sin que la amazona se inmutara, incluso permanecía quieta sin entender. El hombre le estiró su mano hasta poder alcanzarla y le acaricio el contorno del rostro con fascinación.

Aioria mientras tanto estaba desesperado buscando al Águila por los camarotes cuando al pasar por una pequeño ventanal redondo observo como Hermes tocaba con maravilla a Marín y ella no reaccionaba ante él. Confundido y con una extraña angustia en el pecho, el santo decidió abrir...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Oh por dios! Cuanto tiempo, lo siento en verdad, no me había olvidado de mi historia pero la inspiración se había esfumado y no sabía darle una buena continuidad. Y volvi con un capi romantica,asi que animo esos reviews!.Y una disculpa adelantada, ahora pasare por un momento complicado en mi vida, así que me daré un break como autora por un poco de tiempo pero no por mucho, así que ojala puedan acompañarme en la sala de espera! Mil besos y bendiciones a ustedes mis fieles lectoras.**_


	6. Chapter 6 La otra Marin

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo 6: La otra Marín**_

Al abrir la puerta, el imponente caballero sintió una conmoción gélida recorriendo su piel.

-¡Marín, ¿qué sucede aquí?-hablo Leo con la ira desbordando en cada palabra, mientras Águila apenas podía comprender lo que sucedía. Hermes tan solo maldijo por debajo al saber que Leo había arruinado su momento de fascinación.

-¡Déjala en paz!-inesperadamente respondió Hermes dejando que la cólera subiera a la cabeza del felino mientras Marín, aturdida, veía a Hermes.-Lo siento-murmuro el dios cómplice ante la mirada recelosa de Marín.

Las respiraciones agitadas en el silencio insondable, dejaron sin ganas de continuar una pelea sin sentido a la amazona, por lo que optó por lo más inteligente: partir.

-No quiero verte por ahora Aioria, espero puedas entenderme-puntualizo la amazona mientras se deslizaba por el barril con calma, colocaba de nuevo su máscara en el rostro, dejando a los dos hombre confundidos. Al salir la mujer, ambos hombres permanecían atentos uno del otro entre ese mutismo ardoroso.

El dios escuchando la respiración profunda de Aioria, se detuvo a analizar a detalle cada palabra dicha minutos atrás y en completa soledad, le pregunto:

-¿Acaso te has preguntado qué es lo que ella siente con todo esto?

Leo se contenía en acciones, pues sus latidos aumentaban considerablemente.

-¿Tu quien crees que eres para darme consejos?-pregunto sin mirarle Aioria, mientras apretaba sus puños.

El dios, cansado de la situación, solo suspiro y se aproximó a la puerta ante la mirada atenta del otro.

-Solo… hazla feliz…-pronuncio Hermes saliendo del camarote y dejando a Leo hundido en sus pensamientos.

En otra parte del navío, Neith dibujaba diversas rutas sobre un mapa al borde de una mesa, en la cubierta con Kanon. Aquel hombre de ojos intensos como el mar, no dejaba de mirar con incredulidad como una chica tan etérea como ella podía tener tantos conocimientos de las aguas.

-Bien Kanon, ¿qué te parece mi ruta?-hablo tras dar un último vistazo al mapa, la castaña.

-Eres buena, tengo que admitirlo, y considerando todos los elementos, a este paso llegaremos en día y medio.

-Perfecto, me agrada ser de tu ayuda, sin embargo aún debo darle las gracias al joven que me patrocino este viaje y no quiero ser descortés.

Kanon rió al saber cómo era considerado su compañero y le sugirió:-Entonces asegúrate de torturarlo lo suficiente, se lo merece.

-Lo prometo marino.

Con una pequeña reverencia, la castaña habló una última vez: Nos vemos pronto, Kanon-pronuncio partiendo entre pequeños saltos hacia los camarotes, dejando con una ligera sonrisa al ex marino, que aun maravillado de los cálculos, observaba el mapa.

La joven tan pronto dejo a Kanon, enseguida busco entre el tumulto de caballeros de la cubierta que rodeaban una mesa al centro, a uno en especial. El gran maestre Milo apenas terminaba de servir una mesa de veinte lugares con diversos platillos que a simple vista lucían perfectos para buffet, en completo semblante exhausto y mandil repleto de manchas.

Ya sentados en aquella mesa; Saga, Mascara de Muerte, Afrodita y sobretodo Aldebarán, permanecían ya con la servilleta colgada al cuello y sus cubiertos en ambas manos, golpeando con desesperación la mesa para que el de Escorpio sirviera el plato fuerte.

Y cuando por fin faltaba el plato fuerte por colocar en la gran mesa, una enorme bandeja con delicioso aroma se avecino ante las manos de Milo. El excelso "chef" descubrió la bandeja y dejo ver un delicioso arroz, con diversos cárnicos y verduras multicolor que combinaban perfectas entre sí.

Milo orgulloso, sirvió con una cuchara el plato de Saga ante las murmuraciones de los demás.

Entonces Shura, quien estaba atrás del tumulto, le susurro a Camus:

-¿Ese es el prodigado "Milo especial"?-Camus asintió-Vaya, si le agregamos las almejas que Milo le quito, juraría que es paella española.

-Déjalo, es su momento triunfal-el siberiano contesto, golpeando sonriente el hombro del español.

Por otra parte, Milo le ofrecía a Saga su esmerado plato:

-¿Y bien Saga, que tal ese" Milo especial"?-pregunto el alacrán con simpática sonrisa orgullosa ante su "obra maestra". Saga, a punto de dar su bocado, se detuvo desconfiado y hablo:

-Lo dije la primera vez que te encomendé esta tarea, no probar nada antes que tu-señalo con su dedo- pequeño engendro del Hades lo hagas.

- Vamos dale un buen mordisco a todo-ordeno el geminiano con suma diversión ante la tensión del de cabellos azulados.

Milo desfachatado, tomó la cuchara y se introdujo un buen bocado, degustando con disfrute su propio alimento. Al terminar de gesticular con adoración, agregó:

-Ya vez no está envenenado, no confías en mí-acertó con seriedad el santo.

Saga al fin convencido, arrebato la cuchara al escorpión y con fuerte apetito, comió. Unos minutos después y ante la expectación, Saga dijo:

-Sinceramente-pronuncio el santo de Géminis con bocado en boca-Eres bueno, pero le falta sal y parecen medio crudos estos mariscos.

Milo no paso por alto la oportunidad de bromear y atinó a decir:

-Que lastima, hubiera cocido más los escarabajos.

Al instante, Saga escupió su bocado y se levantó de la mesa ante la risa de los demás.

-¡Estúpida cucaracha con cola, vas a pagarlo!-grito irritado Saga mientras Milo se escondía oportunamente detrás de una señorita que había llegado al tumulto. Saga al verla, se detuvo de inmediato.

-Lamento importunarle caballero pero antes que asesine a _su maestre_, necesito dialogar algunas cosas con él, ¿me lo permitiría?-cuestión Neith con ingenuidad hacia el tercer oficial.

Saga, sin más opción y para no perder su toque amable ante las damas, remordió su coraje y consintió, no sin antes amenazar a Milo con divertidos ademanes que regalaban sonrisas entre compañeros.

Neith entonces, arrastro al chef lejos del tumulto para poder dialogar un poco antes de su "debut y despedida en las "áreas gastronómicas". Al borde de la proa, Milo y Neith en completa armonía con el vaivén del mar, completaron su conversación.

-¿Y bien señorita ,en que puedo ayudarle?-cuestionó el alacrán ,sentando su peso al borde del filo del barco-Digo, ya no puedo ofrecerle un viaje porque estamos en uno, así que mi deuda…-el santo iba a hablar cuando los dedos de la castaña se asentaron en sus labios haciéndolo callar sorpresivamente.

-Perdona Milo, yo no soy de las personas que se aprovecha de los demás-hablo entre pausas la mujer- pero para mí era importante salir de ese lugar.

El santo con su intensa mirada curiosa, le cuestionó:

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo…yo necesitaba un escape, y tú, tú fuiste ese escape.-suspiro ella posando sus manos en el filo de la cubierta y regalando su mirada al mar-Si tu no hubieras llegado a ese puerto, yo jamás hubiera escapado de mi destino. Quizá no fue la manera ni el momento correcto, pero mi vida en la Isla no es fácil.

Milo podía parecer despreocupado en cualquier asunto, pero cuando alguien le pedía oídos para escucharlo, él era el más indicado. El santo atento, escucho:

-Desde que soy pequeña solo vivo para ese lugar, la cantina de mi padre. No podía navegar a cualquier parte del mundo como mi corazón lo quería o convertirme en pirata, porque mi responsabilidad era mantener el orden en Isla Tortuga. Siempre ahí, como un faro vigía para los demás. Y en aquel momento en que llegaste tú, las cosas cambiaron. Tú aire de aventura, de felicidad, de diversión me hicieron convencerme desde la primera vez que entraste a la taberna y entonces si, me di cuenta que eso era lo que quería.

Mientras tanto, Shaina caminaba entre la cubierta observando con diversión la discusión de caballeros sobre el platillo de Milo alrededor de una mesa, y deleitaba su mente ante las situaciones tan peculiares que lograban los santos trás de su ropaje dorado.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, jamás se percató de la presencia a sus espaldas, que pregunto:

-Shaina, veo que no disfrutas del todo el agua-acertó a cuestionar un hombre de pocas palabras. La joven, conmocionada, se giró hacia la voz para contestar, sin embargo, de quien venía la pregunta le sorprendia. Camus, aquel hombre sobrio y seco con el cual jamás se imaginó tener un tema cual dialogar en común.

-No soy muy afecta a ellas. Es como si tuviera que decidir entre la montaña y el mar, sin pensarlo sería la montaña. El agua es libre, revoltosa, no persigue nada y la montaña es fija, fría e imponente.

-Tan diferentes ambos-agrego Camus.

-Igual que tú y Escorpio.-contradijo la de cabellos verdes, sin embargo el inmutable hombre no gesticulo ni agrego absolutamente nada. Ella ansiosa, indagó:

-Tengo curiosidad Camus, pero, ¿por qué eres amigo de Milo siendo ambos tan diferentes? .No es que no lo haya notado, pero es la pregunta más aclamada en el Santuario, ¿por qué ser amigos siendo…tan diferentes?

El hombre sorprendido, ante el interés particular de la amazona, habló directo:

-Milo es… buen amigo, siempre sabe cómo darte la palabra correcta y hacerte saber que siempre estará ahí, solidario, sin importar lo que haya sucedido. Es un hombre complicado, pero honesto, esa la única razón por la que no lo he asesinado a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

La mujer se asombraba ante los gratos comentarios del frio caballero .De pronto, aquellas palabras motivaron a la amazona; verdaderamente Escorpio era más de lo que aparentaba, tras ese perfil mujeriego, sinvergüenza y simpático de los que muchos juzgaban, había un hombre sincero, autentico y fraterno. Quizá Escorpio era un misterio más, un misterio que se convertía en motivación descubrir.

-Shaina-comento Camus al ver perdida en sus pensamientos a la de cabellos verdes.

-Lo siento Camus, recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer, discúlpame- añadió la italiana, encaminando sus pasos a otra dirección ante el confundido caballero.

Por su parte Milo, aún mantenía su atención en los ojos de la chica de Tortuga. El santo conmovido, comento:

-Jamás creí que llegara a decir esto, pero me alegro que así sucediera-añadió el santo esbozando una ligera sonrisa. De momento ella, acorto la distancia entre ambos.

-Gracias Milo, por hacerme sonreír y entender que a pesar de estar atados a un destino, este siempre puede cambiarse y hacernos plenos.

-No tienes porque…

L a joven, llena de sentimiento, se abalanzo sobre el caballero y en un arrebato, interrumpió sus palabras con un beso corto en fragmento de segundos. Sin embargo, una indiscreta mirada verde, que subía hacia la proa, cerró sus puños con ira. Otra vez la cobra se había equivocado.

Milo, sin percatarse que era observado, alejo delicadamente de los brazos a Neith.

-Espera Neith, yo no sé…

-Tranquilo Milo, solo es una manera de agradecerte, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, déjalo como si hubiera sido… un abrazo-agrego la castaña con diversión.

-Bien, linda pero, ¿quién llega y te besa en la boca?, digo, si soy galán, pero no me gusta que me usen para satisfacer sus bajos instintos-añadió con una indignación fingida el de cabellos azulados.

-Deja de bromear, además aunque eres demasiado seductor, tú no eres mi tipo-contraatacó la joven.

-Oye eso es aún peor, me besaste y juegas con mi ego al decir que no te gusto ¿sabes con quien hablas?-el santo giro su rostro con más reproche.

-Con el más guapo de los marinos del Parthenos Milo, así que descuida-termino la joven, moviendo sus pasos hacia otro rumbo:

-Nos vemos pronto, maestre.

Al verse solo,Milo comenzó una conversación intrapersonal:

-Esa mujer es un peligro, mira que besarme así como así-comento Milo para sí mismo mientras la silueta enfadada de Leo caminaba hacia él. Tan pronto el felino llego a la proa donde estaba el alacrán, posó su cuerpo molesto contra el borde y cruzo sus brazos.

-Gato, ¿qué sucedió?-pregunto intrigado Escorpio ante el semblante de su amigo.

-¡Argh!-grito Aioria golpeando el filo del barco y asustando al otro griego,quien se protegio tras su mandil-¡Milo, jamás, jamás había sentido esto!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Un coraje contra todos. El muy idiota de Máscara de muerte le dijo a Marín que yo y la joven que rescate hace unas horas éramos amantes. Marín se fastidio y se fue con un imbécil; ambos estaban juntos en una escena por lo mas romantica.Y Marín, ella no traía mascara ¿sabes lo que significa?, parecía de lo más tranquila ante los ojos de aquel hombre, ¡qué no sé quién demonios es!

Milo, confundido por la rapidez con la que hablaba su amigo, decidió calmar la tensión de Leo.

-Espera un momento, iré por un "calmante" de los de Kanon y vuelvo enseguida, que no te estoy entendiendo nada.

Milo entonces, avanzo hacia un camarote en busca de un delicioso relajante mientras Leo resoplaba sus cabellos ansioso.

Mientras tanto, un barco sigiloso comenzó a emerger del lado norte del navío, mientras todos los marineros a bordo del Parthenos prestaban a tención a diversas situaciones dentro de la embarcación.

De aquel navío oscuro, bajó escurridizo hasta el Parthenos, un marino de Poseidón de aspecto peculiar. Poco a poco se fue introduciendo al interior del barco y justo cuando vio un camarote, se embutió en él. En su interior, se encontró un distraído caballero buscando vino entre diversas cajas.

Kasa de Lymnades, se metió en los pensamientos del de la octava casa y fue entonces que decidió transformarse en la pelirroja que había visto entre la tripulación y que alguna vez en su memoria, también interpretó.

Fue entonces que Kasa tomó la forma de Marín y comenzó a caminar de manera provocadora ante el descuidado caballero.

Milo, escucho pasos a sus espaldas y girándose curioso, observó la presencia seductora de Marín dirigiéndose hacia él .Lo que más impacto al hombre fue ver sin ese trozo de plata a la amazona, dejando al descubierto sus finas facciones e insondables ojos zafiros que de inmediato le hipnotizaron.

-Milo, cariño-hablo con voz sutil la dama mientras arrinconaba al caballero entre las cajas.

-¡Marín!-titubeaba el caballero ante la extraña apariencia-¿Qué te sucede, estas bien?

-Milo me he dado cuenta que realmente quien me interesa eres tu Milo. no me rechaces, yo sé que siempre me has deseado-continuo con movimiento excitantes la bella mujer ficticia ante la incredulidad del griego.

-¡Oh, por los dioses, Marín no digas eso, ¿qué te sucede, qué no piensas en Aioria?.

-Yo te deseo, vamos Milo, olvida a Aioria y a los demás-objeto la pelirroja acercándose con malicia hacia el de cabellos azulado. El moreno intento alejar a la mujer de él con bastos esfuerzos.

-Eres tan tentadora Marín, pero cerrare los ojos e imaginare que eres una mujer fea, con barros y verrugas-intentaba aferrarse el moreno ante la insistencia de la pelirroja.

-Lastima, de lo que te pierdes tonto, podríamos pasarla bien-aseguro la excelsa imitación de Kasa.

Aioria, al ver que Milo tardaba con los tragos, decidió ir a buscarlo. Poco a poco fue acercándose al camarote con enojo, renegando entre dientes de la tardanza de su compañero.

Cuál fue su sorpresa, al entrar y ver a Marín sobre "su amigo" Milo, en un apasionado encuentro.

-¡Milo, Marín!, ¿qué rayos creen que están haciendo?-gritó el de la quinta casa con furia.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Chicas estamos a tres capis del final, así que en cuanto pueda actualizare, es una promesa. De verdad una disculpa, pero es que andaba corta de ideas y aun no sabía cómo darle un buen planteamiento a la historia, pero espero que les haya divertido. Un abrazo de su autora que el día de hoy cumple un añito más y eso significa un nuevo ciclo aquí en fanfiction,asi que habrá sorpresas!Saludos.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Dejame explicarte

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo 7:Déjame explicarte**_

Milo sintió que el aire se acababa a cada segundo al ver la enfurecida cara del león. Asustado, de inmediato alejo a "Marín" de sus brazos y se aproximó hacia su compañero, que impasible apretaba los puños.

-¡Milo, eres un traidor!-señalo el castaño hacia el alacrán, quien en sus intentos por explicarse fue interrumpido:

-Aioria, no…

-¡Cállate!, tu sabes lo que Marín significa para mí y ahora me haces esto.

El caballero tenia emociones encontradas, por una parte su corazón estaba furioso ante aquellos "dos amantes" y por dentro, su alma estaba realmente destrozada ante tal traición.

-Y tu Marín…-el griego giro hacia ella con despecho- creí que hacías todo esto de enojarte porque realmente lo estabas, pero, ¡bah!, solo buscabas un pretexto para alejarte de mí-aseveró con sentimiento en sus esmeraldas ojos.

-Aioria, no es lo que tú estás pensando, escúchame, por favor-fingía Lymnades con toda la intención de estar lo suficientemente cerca para atacar a cualquiera de los caballeros.

-Tranquilo gato, _tu fierecilla_ se me insinuó y yo te juro que solo la vi diciéndole a mis ojos lo fea…-el alacrán miraba las perfectas curvas de la pelirroja -horrorosa…-miraba las finas facciones de Marín-y espantosa que esta…-aseguraba Milo con un tono lujurioso en la voz, encantarse con los zafiros ojos de la pelirroja.

Lymnades al verse entre dos caballeros, creyó que había llegado el momento perfecto para atacar a l felino, comenzando a acercarse con sensualidad irresistible hacia él; modulando su voz persuasivamente:

-Mi amor, Milo me sedujo, perdóname.

Lymnades intento acariciar al resentido caballero que de momento, quito las manos de la "amazona" de su rostro, alejándola.

-Lo siento Aioria, no fue mi culpa -comenzaba a hablar la "amazona" aunque para su desfortuna, la voz de la japonesa se comenzó a trastornar, levantando dudas en los dos caballeros.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el enfadado felino.

Mientras que, la verdadera Marín, caminaba en cubierta, suspirando al aire para aliviar su pena. Sus únicas preocupaciones: llegar a tiempo con Poseidón y arreglar lo desgastado de su relación con Leo. Y cuando más hundida estaba en sus pensamientos, al girar su mirada hacia el mar, un mediano navío le llamo la atención de inmediato, por lo que su instinto le ordeno avisar a quien fuera que los enemigos estaban cerca. Marín corrió hacia la puerta donde provenían la voz de Aioria y Milo, sin tomar en cuenta sus problemas con el santo.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y en el umbral de la puerta, Marín apareció alarmada.

Aioria y Milo se miraron confundidos al ver las dos apariciones de" Marín", alejándose considerablemente de ambas.

-¡Por Athena, ya veo doble y no he bebido!-grito sorprendido el alacrán.

Al verse descubierto, Lymnades decidió dejar atrás su transformación y volver a su condición natural. Al ver aquella criatura diabólica sonriendo con su decrepita cara azulada, ambos santos se miraron incrédulos.

-¡No es ella, es el!-grito Milo, corriendo a ocultarse detrás de su amigo felino.

-¡Estúpidos caballeros!-rio estruendoso Lymnades y sin perder más tiempo ,se dirigió a Marín atacándola de frente con una ráfaga de energía en un intento de lograr su técnica "Sacudida de Salamandra", sin embargo, la amazona hábilmente esquivó parte de su ataque, que solo le alcanzo a rozar la pierna. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la pantorrilla de la mujer y la ira se encendió en ambos santos.

De inmediato, Aioria y Milo quisieron contraatacar al marino pero recordaron que no podían poner en práctica sus habilidades o terminarían poniendo en riesgo a la tripulación, por lo que en intentos por solucionarlo, comenzaron a buscar cualquier otro medio para vulnerar al marino, que en otras circunstancias no sería problema para ellos.

Kasa se divertía con la tensión de los tres personajes dentro del camarote, sin embargo y para mala suerte del trio, otra marina conocida por seis bestias y despiadada crueldad, entró al camarote a ayudar a su compañero.

-Kasa eres un inútil, deja que me ocupe-advirtió Io de Escila, mirando con arrogancia a los cuatro personajes.

-¿Tú quién eres?-pregunto firme Aioria.

-Soy Io de Escila y su peor pesadilla-aseguro el marino pelirrojo con singular arrogancia.

-¡Ah!ya sé quién eres,-sonrió con desfachatez el escorpión-el idiota que derroto una vez Andrómeda, ¿y así pretendes que nos asustemos?-se burló Escorpio.

-Tienes la lengua muy larga caballero dorado, ¡te enseñare a respetarme!-contesto exasperado el hombre de Poseidón.

Sin dudar, el marino se colocó en posición de ataque al igual que Aioria, quien desesperado no podía controlar la provocación.

-¡Fue suficiente, basta de prudencia! –Aioria estaba dispuesto a poner en práctica aquella técnica legendaria de Plasma relámpago, cuando observo los pies de ambas marinas que empezaban a congelarse y una presencia familiar anunciaba su llegada.

El aire gélido inmovilizo de los pies a ambas marinas, que nada podían hacer contra la energía glacial bajo sus pies, mientras que, diversas y poderosas formas de energía comenzaron a llegar detrás de ellos. De pronto, los marinos se vieron en dificultades al observar a diez caballeros a sus espaldas, esperando atentos cualquier movimiento de los intrusos para castigarles.

-Muchachos, algunos marinos han perdido el camino con Poseidón, ¿porque no los dejamos aquí, quietos y nos preocupamos por otras cuestiones realmente importantes? –propuso Camus con una peculiar malicia, que fue empática con Leo y Escorpio.

Tras el desconcierto de los segundos, de pronto la presencia presurosa de Shion y Dohko se hizo presente justo para poner el orden.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-pregunto Shion con severidad hacia Leo y Escorpio, entrando al camarote y sorprendiéndose al ver a los dos marinos intrusos y a Marín herida.

-Patriarca, las cosas, es que…-tartamudeaba el alacrán- ¡Aioria sabe!-objeto el de cabellos azulados al ver la imponente mirada del lemuriano buscando respuestas.

-¡¿Que yo que?-contesto Leo exasperado por no saber cómo reaccionar ante el Patriarca. – ¡Milo!

Shion al ver a negativa de ambos por contestar, cuestionó al castaño directamente-Aioria, habla con la verdad, ¿qué exactamente sucedió, que hacen esos hombres aquí?

-Pues…pues-el castaño buscaba por todos lados las respuestas rodando sus ojos-Pues Milo-señalo- estaba aquí con Marín, pero no era Marín, sino un marino. Y ese marino, que a la vez era Marín, nos empezó a atacar pero no podíamos atacarle porque además que era Marín, podríamos fracturar el Parthenos y…-contestaba el santo ante la confusión de los demás caballeros.

Los demás curiosos comenzaron a reír ante la forma tan peculiar que tenía Leo de revolver una simple explicación y sobre todo por la parte del relato de Milo y la "otra Marin"haciendo que ambos santos se sonrojaran.

-¿Usted me entendió no?-aseguro Leo ante la cara confundida del Patriarca.

-Milo…-susurro uno- Dame un besito Milo, ¡mua,mua!-comenzó a burlarse toscamente Máscara de Muerte imitando la situación.

-¡Nahhh, Milo!-esta vez era Kanon-no sabíamos que tenías tan malas mañas, más bien que Aioria y tu tenían esas mañas-acentuó el griego.

-Con razón tan amigos-ataco Afrodita haciendo que Leo y Escorpio comenzaran a arder en vergüenza.

-Pobre Marín, tendré que consolarla ante la decepcion-añadio pícaramente Kanon haciendo respingar a Marín y Leo ante el comentario. El águila fastidiada, decidió salir de aquel camarote ante la presencia de los caballeros.

-Ya paren con eso no es divertido, traidor, señor bonito y cara de rata-contiguo a la amazona, escorpio salió del camarote, con su cara ruborizada ante las burlas .

-No sé qué sucede aquí, ni que hacen estos hombres aquí, pero Camus-señalo el lemuriano- hazte cargo de estos marinos y los demás vuelvan a sus posiciones que no tenemos tiempo para juegos. Aquel comentario respingo el orgullo de los marinos.

Uno a uno, cada santo de la orden comenzó a abandonar el camarote ,dejando en completa soledad a Camus con los dos marinos.

Al verse solo con los dos sujetos, el señor de los hielos comenzó su tortura contra los dos hombres de Poseidón.

-Y bien, ¿quién de ustedes pidió helado?-sugirió con indivisa malicia el francés.

Mientras tanto, el joven de Escorpio caminaba entre la cubierta del barco, buscando un lugar donde no fuera a acosado por las burlas de sus compañeros.

En su camino, tropezó incidentalmente con una pequeña caja de color metálico que se encontraba revuelta entre otras tantas. Curioso como solo él, decidió abrirla con aquel aire de misterio, encontrando en su interior algo inimaginable. Un trio de sombreros simpáticos, botas desgastadas y hasta una porta armas le recibían gustosos, alimentando su imaginación "pirata".

El Escorpión se colocó de inmediato uno de los sombreros y calzo las botas acompañándolas con el porta armas.

Y asi,el santo de la octava casa, decidió envestir este buen disfraz más que cualquier elegante armadura dorada. Sin embargo y tras estar un tiempo posando su reflejo en una de las pequeñas ventanas de las cabinas; al ver una hermosa silueta verde detenida al viento, decidió seguirle los pasos.

-Shaina, ¿no te gusta mi sombrero?-pregunto animado el escorpión ante la indiferente amazona que miraba a la nada.

-Te vez ridículo-agrego escueta la de cabellos verdes.

-Eso viniendo de ti, lo tomare como un cumplido-agrego divertido el moreno hasta que,en un instante, borro su sonrisa al ver que la amazona no bromeaba a la par- dime ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Qué, que tengo?-indago irónica-pues que no solo te basta con Neith si no también como Marín.

-¡De que hablas?-puntualizo el otro.

-Te vi con tu nueva adquisición de Tortuga , luego sedujiste a Marín-pauso la amazona- y ,¿qué pretendes ,hacerlo conmigo?, porque si es así te equivocaste, a mí no me interesan esa clase de boberías del amor y las amistades, eso es …¡es una vil ridiculez!-añadió con amargura en cada palabra la italiana.

-Vamos Shaina ,estas volviendo a lo de siempre, tú personalidad cerrada y forma de pretender que nada te importa. Shaina, ¿qué te pasa?, mejor volvamos a la prospera amistad que empezábamos a formar-el santo busco tras esa mascara, la prohibida mirada de la amazona-Por una extraña razón, realmente me importas.

La chica se cimbro ante el comentario, sin embargo volvió a actuar con una fingida frialdad al recordar la imagen del santo besando a la capitana.

-Yo no soy como las demás, que te quede claro Milo, a mi tus juegos no me engañan y si estás buscando a alguien para pasarlo bien o búrlate, te recomiendo que lo intentes conmigo ,porque es así, te hare pagar-bufo enardecida la joven.

-Shaina-agrego el santo-¿qué debo de hacer entonces para hacerte saber que todo fue sincero?, me divierto mucho contigo y me encanta haber sido yo el que descubriera la otra parte de ti.

-¡Déjate de tonterías caballero!-la de cabellos verdes decidió retirarse , bloqueando su mente ante las palabras del caballero y en un movimiento arrebatado, antes de irse, Milo la hizo girar de sus muñecas y darle la oportunidad de estrecharle involuntariamente entre sus brazos.

-¡No son tonterías Shaina, déjame quererte!-ordeno determinado el santo, dejando en total inmovilidad a la fiera amazona. Tras unos segundos de forcejeo, el griego percibió algo diferente; la fina silueta de la amazona compaginaba perfecto entre sus fuertes brazos ,e inexplicablemente , comenzaba a ser deliciosa la sensación de tener atrapada a la amazona entre su cuerpo, percibiendo su fragilidad y estrés, haciendo nacer una extraña necesidad por despojarle de su máscara y hacerla suya.

Entonces, Shaina permitió a su cuerpo rendirse ante el momento, dejando que el caballero de cabellos azulados moviera a voluntad su silueta mientras marcaba sus dedos en los fornidos brazos del hombre.

-Déjame quererte…-susurro lentamente el escorpión, dejando vagar una de sus manos desde su cintura hasta rozar con la punta de sus dedos el fino metal de su rostro. El tiempo se detuvo, eran presas de incertidumbre y tentación a punto de ser liberada, olvidándose por completo de su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Athena, desde que supo que estaba su lado, no había dejado de apretar la mano de Seiya pretendiendo tomar fuerza de su amado. Su piel ya estaba marcada por un tono purpura y su debilidad era incomparable a las múltiples sacudidas de dolor que le impedían moverse.

Mientras permanecía dormida a lado de Pegaso, ella despertó lentamente observando la poca luz que penetraba a la habitación. Al intentar llamar a su caballero, una fuerte punzada le hizo quejarse y despertar a su compañero.

-Athena…-musito suave Seiya adormilado-¡¿estás bien, que puedo hacer por ti?

La de cabellos lilas trato de remorder sus labios para evitar dolor y contesto:

-Seiya, no creo que pueda continuar, esto es cada vez más difícil.

-No digas eso, yo estoy aquí por ti, porque creo en ti y sé que juntos saldremos de esta-sonrió animado el castaño- Déjame ayudarte y prestarte mi espalda para llevar conmigo tu pesar. Así que confía, ya estamos cerca.

-¿Estás seguro, aun quieres acompañarme en esto?-cuestiono insegura la diosa apretando de nuevo su mano.

-Nunca lo he dudado, y te prometo que más pronto de lo que piensas estaremos con Julián.-susurro el japonés, colocando a la altura de su cara la delicada mano de la diosa -Aun no te des por vencida que ninguno de los que estamos aquí lo ha hecho.

La diosa se removió dolida entre sus sábanas y musito:

-Seiya, perdóname ,si no fuera por mi necedad de alejarte de mí, de no luchar por lo que amo, quizá esto no estaría sucediendo-los azulados ojos de la diosa comenzaron a opacarse-¡ No te merezco, no cuando fui yo quien decidió alejarme de ti!

El santo con una ligera sonrisa, limpio con sus pulgares las incipientes lágrimas de la diosa y le tomo con ambas manos, fijando su mirada en sí:

-No digas eso, yo siempre entendí lo que hacías y quiero que te quede claro Saory, nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hagas podrá alejarme de ti,jamas,porque simplemente mi vida …es tuya.

La joven diosa, contagiada del ánimo del caballero sonrió y refuto.

-Sei, entonces si es así, solo permanece a mi lado, como siempre .

-No te preocupes ,así será. De cualquier manera no tienes que hacer nada, más que darme el permiso para vagar en tu piel-comento divertido el santo mientras comenzaba a besar la oscura piel de la dama con desmedida ternura provocando una sonrisa involuntaria en la deidad.

Mientras que ,en el palacio de Poseidón, una delicada presencia fue caminando con desmedida confianza hacia el dios de los mares.

A su entrada, Thetis, quien custodiaba la entrada, detuvo a la joven diosa en su camino.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-cuestionó con soberbia la sirena caminando alrededor de la deidad, quien inmutable, contesto:

-Sierva de Poseidon,llévame hasta él, por favor. Él sabe que estoy aquí-aseguro Hebe con firmeza.

-No has contestado mis preguntas, así que no digas tonterías y contéstame antes de que pierda la paciencia-replico la rubia sirena.

-Solo llévame hasta el ,es todo.

-¡Vaya!-pauso la joven rubia- ya que no contestas a lo que se te pregunta, te hare hablar a la fuerza.

Justo la sirena comenzaba a posicionarse para atacar a la serena mujer, la voz de Sorrento le detuvo.

-¡Thetis ,ya basta!. Poseidón la está esperando.

La joven diosa, avanzo entre el fino mármol ante la reverencia de Sorrento, quien le indico el camino, mientras ella trataba de buscar en su enredada mente las precisas palabras para persuadir al dios de la entrega del elixir.

Y cuando por fin llego ante la sublime presencia de Poseidón sentado en su silla, ella se reverencio y espero atenta las palabras del dios.

-Hebe, diosa de la juventud, así que has viajado entre caminos mortales para venir hasta mí. Lo que me intriga y la razón por la cual has ingresado a mi recinto es para saber, ¿qué necesitas de mi?-cuestiono el hombre de cabellos azules con quietud.

-Poseidón , hermano de mi padre, como sangre tuya que soy, te pido que favorezcas la voluntad de Athena y detengas su agonía.

El dios ante las suplicas de la diosa, rió con júbilo mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

-De ninguna manera , además no hay razón que exista para que puedas venir aquí y pedirme tu propio regalo .Si estas de su lado y has sido tú la creadora de tal elixir, dota Athena del mismo.

-No te lo pido porque no quiera hacerlo, pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacer otro elixir.-se excuso la diosa- Te lo pido porque sé que en el fondo tú no deseas que Athena padezca ese destino. En lo más oscuro de tus pensamientos , Athena aún permanece en ti.

La diosa había tocado un nervio. Poseidón se levantó de su asiento perturbado y dio la espalda a la castaña, recordando en su memoria la dulce mirada de Saory que aun cimbraba su corazón. Confundido, suspiro largamente y giro hacia la diosa pretendiendo ser firme.

-¡Calla!, que no me convencerás, cualquier cosa que digas no hará que cambie de opinión. Y si la única manera de obtener este elixir es peleando, que así sea-aseguro el dios arrogante.

-No creas que porque han matado a algunos de mis marinos esos santos, la batalla está perdida. Ya hemos medido fuerzas y no hay nada que temer.

-Sabes que ellos tienen todo a su favor.-determinó ella- Poseidón, vamos, guarda tu orgullo por lo sucedido con Athena y atiende a su llamado. Te lo suplico.-agrego Hebe con dulce tono, esperando conmover al consternado dios.

Marín, agotada, se allego con dificultad hasta un pequeño barril , depositando su máscara a su lado y comenzando a quitarse las medias ensangrentadas de su pierna, sintiendo en cada centímetro de piel el dolor de sus heridas. Sin embargo, una fuerte figura se rindió hasta sus pies y detuvo la acción de la amazona por desvestir sus piernas.

-Déjame hacerlo-ordeno el santo dorado de Leo, continuando la labor de Marín con suma delicadeza y amor, acariciando con ternura cada centímetro de piel desnuda mientras ella sentía como en su interior enardecía al ver tal humildad del hombre. Sus caricias, finas y atentas enloquecían cada poro ,regalando pequeños escalofríos ante el tacto.

Y cuando por fin término, él se levantó hasta quedar a su altura, se posiciono a escasos centímetros de su aliento y decidió hablar:

-Marín, ¿dejaremos que esta estupidez acabe con cada sonrisa, con cada malaventura sorteada, con nuestros sueños juntos?-el santo la tomo de sus delicadas manos- Marín, solo piénsalo, para mi cada instante a tu lado ha valido la pena y no se tú ,pero en mi caso, han sido los más maravillosos de todos.

La amazona inquieta, aun no sabía si ceder ante las exquisitas caricias de Leo o dejarse ganar por su orgullo.

El santo quería vencer la distancia entre ambos, pero al no lograrlo ,se conformaba al juguetear entre el roce delicado de su nariz con la de ella y su aliento extasiado sobre su boca, invitándolo a más.

-Aioria…-susurro con los ojos cerrados la pelirroja, disfrutando del delicioso aire del hombre sobre su rostro. Y sin resistir mas a las caricias del santo, accedió-No me dejes ir esta noche.

-Nunca…

Vehemente, el felino recorrió sus manos hasta las piernas de la japonesa y sin dudarlo, la cargo en un solo movimiento llevándola en sus brazos al camarote más próximo en un fino vaive;dejando que el ocaso de la tarde fuera su único testigo.

En otra parte del barco, la capitana Neith observaba hacia el mar tanto rectificaba distancias en un mapa, sin embargo, al mirar de nuevo tras su binóculo, inesperadamente corrió con desesperación al darse cuenta que los territorios de Poseidón estaban más cerca de lo creíble.

-¡Kanon, Kanon!-gritaba por los pasillos del barco la joven, hasta encontrarlo tomando a escondidas un poco de vino al ex marino.

-¡Ya casi hemos llegado, reconozco este lugar y sé que en minutos estaremos tocando el puerto, así que ya no te preocupes más, todo está hecho!-señalo emocionada la pirata.

La capitana, embargada de emoción, se abalanzó sobre el inexpresivo caballero, quien se limitó a recibir el abrazo totalmente desconcertado, pues era sabido lo frio que su personalidad concertaba.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hoy ando de un romántico qué bueno !pero así es esto del fanfic, los demonios cursis salen a flote! Ojala les haya gustado a mis lindas lectoras fieles, que para ustedes es un placer escribir!**_

_**Ya mero subiré mis OC en fanart en mi página de Devianart,por lo pronto, ya está la diosa Hebe en ella. Saludos y muchos besitos en este casi final, nos vemos la próxima!**_

_**Minako: No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecer tu tiempo para este fic que aún sigue en tu gusto, me da una gran alegría que así sea y pues ya cada vez falta menos para las locuras finales del Escorpio, ojala te agrade ver más acción de los goldies.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Muy tarde

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 8: Muy tarde.**_

— ¡Poseidón es tarde, ellos están aquí!—reclamo la joven diosa de la juventud y de inmediato Julián se levanto de su silla.

—Llego el momento, iré hasta el Kraken.

Thetis quien estaba su lado, camino junto del confiado hombre dejando a la deidad entre confusiones.

Por su parte, los caballeros se apilaron al borde del Parthenos observando como un navío de color oscuro pero de preciosa madera y en la quilla una hermosa figura de mar, se reconocía cómo _Kraken._

—Muchachos llego el momento de preparase, vas vale que todo aquello que hemos arriesgado valga la pena—ordeno Shion desde cubierta.

—A los que nombre oficiales, me acompañaran a ver a Poseidón, debemos abordarlo. Los demás, se quedan a custodiar el barco y actuar si es necesario.

—Así que vamos Kanon,Saga y Aioros, vayamos hasta Poseidón.

Las dos embarcaciones estaban posicionadas una frente a otra, respirando junto con la salada brisa, el olor a muerte que en cuestión de segundos comenzaría.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y mientras el vaivén los allegaba mas al Kraken, el silencio los torturaba como si aquella historia fuera pasada y en cualquier momento fuera repetirse.

Quizá deberían de estar confiados pues al final de todo habían combatido contra Hades y contra el mismo Poseidón, además del hecho que eran caballeros dorados, pero si algo sabían es que Poseidón seguía siendo un dios y bajo sus caprichos, cualquier cosa podía suceder.

Julián de inmediato se aproximo al _Kraken_ donde Isaac y Sorrento ya le esperaban.

—Mi señor, son ellos, no tardaran mucho en alcanzarlos—comento incierto el hombre de la flauta.

—Esperémoslos a que se presenten aquí, santos o quien se presente—respondió con mirada fría el de cabellos celestes.

— ¿Qué planea mi señor?

—Siendo sincero... negociar. No daré nada a cambio de nada y si es preciso, manténganse alertas.

Thetis ,Isaac y Sorrento se miraron entre ellos aunque la primera sostuvo una risa vengativa.

Entre el murmullo delas olas y un aire de incertidumbre, los de la orden de Athena colocaron sus primeros pasos sobre el navío del rey de los mares.

—Dios Poseidón—saludo Shion reverenciándose— no creo que sea preciso que te digamos las razones por las que estamos aquí, solo danos el elixir del cual eres dueño y todo acabara.

— ¿Y quien puedo saber, son ustedes para venir a pedirme tal cosa?—contesto sarcástico el dios—A excepción de ese que llamas "santo" y que me pertenece, los demás para mi son meros desconocidos.

Kanon frunció la boca, no sabia como debía actuar frente a aquel hombre al que le había engañado, que le pertenecía en esencia pero que jamás había sido reclamado por el dios de las aguas. Estaba estático, dudoso ante el dios o ante cualquiera acción que fuera a terminar mal.

—Además no veo alguna razón por la que yo de buena gana les entregue el elixir, no se en que me beneficia que Athena sobreviva, ella misma me sello en una vasija.

—Lo sabemos...—hablo enérgico Shion— y también que no tenemos nada que pueda ser de interés hacia usted. Pero Athena es importante para establecer la paz entre los dioses y la Tierra, como lo sucedido con Hades, donde usted mismo nos apoyo. Piense en que sucede si la reencarnación de Athena muere, el caos que se desatara entre dioses.

— ¡No blasfemes santo!—grito la deidad apuntando su filosa mirada, mientras que a su frente Thetis,Sorrento e Isaac le resguardaban—no tienes derecho a hablar así de los dioses y menos ante uno. Retírense y perdonare sus ofensas o tendré que usar la fuerza de mis aguas ante ustedes.

De pronto, una fuerte pero cálida presencia detrás de los santos, envuelta en un velo se dejo saber existente.

—Creí que había dicho que todos se quedaran en el Parthenos—reclamo Shion al polizón que habían subido en Tortuga. Entonces, con su cosmo el dios mensajero dejo caer su túnica y dejo que los ojos de Poseidón le miraran.

—Hermes, ¿qué haces por aquí?, no se te ha dicho que esta prohibido andar husmeando en la vida mortal?

La duda comenzó a correr en las mentes de los santos.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto Saga con incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo, no les has dicho?—cuestionó el dios del mar—Caballeros de Athena, ante ustedes el dios de los ladrones, mensajero de la teocracia, Hermes.

El brillo que despedía el dios era aturdante,no había duda.

—Todo este tiempo han estado ante un dios y no se han dado cuenta, que ingenuos, creí que eran mas vivaces esos santos dorados.

— ¡Basta ya Poseidon, entrega el elixir y dejemos que Athena viva en paz!—grito el dios castaño ante la mirada penetrante del otro.

—Explícame la razón de porque deseas salvarla, aun cuando _tú _fuiste quien la maldijo.

El silencio reino y por si no pudiera hacer sentir peor al dios, aquellas miradas de decepción de los santos le terminaron por caer.

—Yo...lo lamento.

—Oh Hermes, no se los dijiste,¿ no les dijiste a los santos que todo este tiempo han estado embarcados con el dios que los llevo a esta aventura contra el tiempo?

—Yo...lo lamento demasiado. Atenea es mi hermana y por ordenes de mi padre y tras haber sellado a Hades, su misión por la que fue reencarnada, fue completada. Todos los dioses deben volver a su espíritu y cuidar de la Tierra desde los cielos. Yo solo soy un sirviente de mi padre y obedecí sus ordenes, mas al ver aquel amor que Athena profesaba por ustedes, me arrepentí de haber causado la maldición sobre ella.

Aioria, Kanon,Saga y Shion no daban crédito a lo dicho por el dios.

—Tu discurso fue demasiado tierno Hermes, pero eso no compensa el daño que has hecho—aclamo desafiante Julián.

— ¡Aun lo podemos reparar Poseidón y lo sabes!—grito exasperado la deidad y dio dos pasos esperando atacara al dios, hasta que una voz le detuvo.

—De cualquier manera ya no importa—comento la voz a espaldas de los dioses

—Hebe.

—Poseidon, la suerte esta echada y aunque pretendas negarte a la petición, te aseguro que mi padre no vendrá por Athena solamente, si no por ti también, así que si imaginabas ser el único dios reencarnado sobre la Tierra, te equivocas, el destino ha decidido llevarte con nosotros.

—¡Ya basta, no les daré nada!—dudo el dios de ojos azules mientras recargaba su peso sobre la cubierta del barco.—Eso no sucederá mientras yo tenga ese elixir que tu misma preparaste.

Entonces los dioses lo entendieron todo. Detrás de la puerta que Poseidón cubría, se ocultaba el elixir que tanto habían buscado. En un intercambio de miradas, Hermes y Hebe comenzaron a rodear al dios.

—Aunque si Athena sobrevive...—los dioses caminaron en forma de circulo, tratando de llegar discretamente hacia la puerta que cubría Poseidón.—existen ciertas posibilidades que eso...

La diosa se posiciono sobre la puerta mientras Hermes distraía a Poseidón como si fuer a atacarlo—no...—abrió la puerta con habilidad y con la firme intención penetrar:

—ocurra...—al termino de estas palabras, la diosa entro al camarote del Kraken mientras Poseidón se envolvía en un abrazo firme con el dios mensajero.

Los santos y marinos al ver aquella acción, de inmediato se colocaron en posición de ataque, con la firme intención de lograr su objetivo.

— ¡No se muevan santos o no tendremos mas opción que pelear!—grito Sorrento mientras enredaba en sus dedos su flauta.

Hermes forcejeo un rato con Hermes y tras rasgarle la cara, entró al camarote con la diosa de la juventud.

La diosa busco ansiosa entre aquel camarote el frasco que ella le había entregado a Poseidon, hasta que al girar su mirada al fondo de el, lo vio quieto sobre una vitrina de vidrio cubierta de herrajes de oro. Lo tomo con cuidado entre sus manos y salió a toda prisa del cuarto.

Sin embargo, Julián para entonces le sorprendió sujetando sus muñecas y pretendiendo que lo soltara con la fuerza que imprimía en ellas.

— ¡Suéltame Poseidón, entiéndelo, ni tu vas a detenerlos!

— ¡Ya cállate y suéltalo!

La diosa con gran esfuerzo, liberó una de sus manos del agarre de Poseidón, quien al querer que ella no escapara, le tomaba con fuerza de la cintura. Con incertidumbre y con el afán de lograrlo, Hebe vio a la entrada del camarote a Hermes y aventó aquella botella con elixir hasta sus manos.

El dios con temor, intento que la botella no cayera al suelo y en aras de cumplir su destino, alcanzo la botella con el roce de sus dedos.

—¡Corre Hermes, corre hasta el Parthenos y entrégalo a Athena!.

El dios consintió ante la cara sorprendida de Poseidón, que se limito a golpear el rostro de la diosa en su ira, tirándola al suelo.

—¡Estúpida, ahora veras como ni tu esfuerzo servirá!.

Con su cuerpo al borde de la excitación, Julián golpeo su tridente contra la madera del _Kraken y_ tras abrir la puerta del camarote, dirigió su mirada al cielo llamando a la lluvia ante él.

El cielo de color ámbar comenzó a oscurecerse mientras que las aguas comenzaban a agitarse de manera descomunal, moviendo con fuerza aquellas embarcaciones al ritmo de las olas furiosas.

Hermes corrió hasta la parte donde habia subido al _Kraken,_ tras ser cubierto por los santos y seguido de Shion, comenzando su carrera hacia el otro barco.

Por su parte Sorrento comenzó a tocar su flauta hacia Saga y Aioros, mientras Isaac no reaccionaba.

—No hace falta que lleguemos a esto Isaac y Sorrento. Ustedes saben que esto es importante—sugirió amable el santo de Sagitario tratando de evitar una pelea innecesaria.

—Lo sentimos santos de Athena, pero nuestra función es servir a Poseidón y por más noble que sea su intención debemos protegerlo.

Thetis por su parte,r odeo con sus brazos en una especie de seducción al exmarino.

—Kanon...hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos cariño—sonrió ardiente en confianza la rubia mientras se colocaba detrás del geminiano.

—Eso es cierto cariño—sonrió malicioso Géminis.

—Eres uno de nosotros Kanon, así que apártate y trae el elixir de vuelta—susurro ella al odio del marino, quien al tener los brazos de la sirena en su pecho, los tomó con fuerza en un intempestivo movimiento para atacarla y la sujeto colgando de uno de ellos.

—Sirena, ¿acaso se te acabo el encanto?—puntualizo Kanon mientras la alzaba de una de sus muñecas, agitándola con bravura.

— ¡Basta Kanon!—grito la sirena con dolor—¿recuerdas aquellas noches que pasamos en tu Templo,eh,lo recuerdas?—el santo frunció su ceño e irritado aventó a la mujer contra una parte de la cubierta.

—Creo que eso es una de las tantas cosas que no recuerdo. Mi pasado ya pereció y mi presente es lo que importa.

Neith por su parte, tomó el timón del barco y trato de ponerlo estable, mas las olas intentaban girar a toda costa _el Parthenos._

Por su parte, Seiya se alerto ante los movimientos bruscos que comenzaba a tener el barco.

—¡Demonios!, porqué tardaran tanto?—comento extrañado pegaso,quien sujetaba firme a Saory.

De pronto un quejido por parte de ella resonó pues un escalofrió doloroso corría por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole estallar en frio.

—Seiya...—hablo la de cabellos lilas, atrapando la total atención del hombre—No me siento bien, creo que se termino todo.

Los nervios colapsaron a Pegaso, quien con un nudo en la garganta y con la ansiedad de no poder actuar, comenzó a gritar desesperado.

—¡Aun no Saory, aun no te des por vencida!

Ansioso, ya no pudo mas soportar aquella orden de Shion y departió—Perdona Saory, pero te dejare sola un momento, tengo que hacer algo.

Sin poder mas, el castaño salió de aquella habitación donde estaba la diosa y subió a cubierta. _Tenia que llevar hasta Athena aquel elixir_.

Al salir, la marejada comenzó a ser violenta mientras algunos santos se aferraban a partes del barco esperando la presencia de Shion en la embarcación.

Sin poder sostenerse y tras caer varias veces por el movimiento de las olas, Hermes dio el elixir al lemuriano mayor.

— ¡Entréguelo a Athena!

Shion, intentando no caer y quebrar la botella, avanzo a gatas por la madera, mas un inesperado movimiento brusco quitó de sus manos aquel elixir, quedando al aire.

— ¡No!—gritaron al unisonó todos los caballeros con los ojos firmes en la botella.

Sin pensarlo, fue entonces que dos presencias se lanzaron por la botella para que esta no cayera al suelo.

Milo tomó de la camisa a su amigo Aioria y lo aventó sobre el suelo para poder alzarse sobre él y alcanzar la botella. Y como por obra de suerte, la botella cayó en manos del alegre y de bello sombrero, escorpión.

— ¡Soy todo un pirata muchachos!—celebro el santo mientras Aioria comenzaba a levantarse de un mal golpe en la espalda que le había dado el alacrán.

— ¡Estúpido bicho!, esa era mi cara, la que se estrelló con tu bota—reclamo adolorido el felino mientras el de la octava casa sonreía divertido.

— ¡Milo no pierdas tiempo y llévale la botella a Seiya!—gritó Camus tratando de sostener su peso sobre el barco.

El santo sin pensarlo, corrió como pudo sobre la madera mojada hasta que sin creerlo, Seiya se encontraba a escasos metros de él luchando por avanzar hasta la cubierta.

Arrastrándose, el santo de Escorpio llegó hasta Seiya entregándole emocionado la botella.

— ¡Toma Seiya, que lo beba Athena como si fuera ron!—sonrió inquietado el santo mientras Seiya apresurado y aliviado de tener el elixir en sus manos, corrió de nuevo hasta Athena.

Segundo a segundo, la tensión crecía, aquel momento era de vida o muerte. Era tarde.

Fue entonces que el sonido de la puerta de Pegaso al entrar, se había llevado la última respiración de Athena mientras que, su mano manchada e inerte cayo a su lado como esperando ser sostenida por aquel que había llegado.

El castaño dejo caer sus rodillas hasta ella y en un intento en vano por reanimarla, tomó entre sus manos la delicada cabeza y comenzó a besarla con desesperación alrededor de su cara.

— ¡No Saory, no Saory!, despierta por favor. Mira aquí esta el elixir.

Seiya en un intento desesperado, acaricio los labios de la joven y le hizo beber hasta la ultima gota de aquel liquido azulado. Espero un par de segundos y apretó a su pecho la cabeza de la dama esperando que su amada se vivificara.

—Vamos Saory, tu prometiste que resistirías, ¡maldición!-gritó desesperado el castaño sintiendo como ardorosas lágrimas resbalaban una tras otra a voluntad mientras miraba a la oscura joven que aun mantenía aquel calor de su pecho inmóvil.

—Seiya,¿ que sucedió?—entró desesperado Dohko, Marín y Milo a la habitación.

Se habían tardado, ella había muerto.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Mis queridos lectores, hoy estoy emocionada porque este fic me ha mantenido en suspenso todo el tiempo que lo he estado escribiendo y es horrible ser la autora y tener mil ideas que broten para ser plasmadas envueltas en suspenso... lo cierto es que hoy habrá doble capitulo y si, para no hacerlos esperar mas, acabará este fic que tanto cariño le he tenido.**_

_**Así que sin hacerlos esperar mas, el capitulo final a continuación...**_


	9. Chapter 9 Hasta siempre piratas

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mí si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a minako y angelalisha, amigas las quiero un montón y alisha, ya que eres medico y siempre me reanimaste, espero me ayudes con el coma diabético (por lo azucarado) que me acaba de dar!**_

_**Capitulo final: Hasta siempre caballero piratas.**_

— ¡Todo fue inútil, nos tardamos demasiado!—gritaba desesperado Seiya mientras miraba una y otra vez, el rostro de su amada.

Dohko se miro desconsolado y se sentó en una silla mientras que Milo se aproximo poco a poco al tomarle el hombro a Pegaso. Marín fue quien decidió salir.

De pronto la marejada comenzó a ceder, calmando su ira y estabilizando al barco.

— ¿Qué sucedió Marín?—corrió a preguntarle Leo a la pelirroja que emergía a cubierta. La fría dama se quitó la mascara y con la decepción en su rostro, todos los santos expectantes esperaban una respuesta.

—Aioria, caballeros—pauso la pelirroja, escondiendo su mirada llorosa— Athena murió.

—Llegamos tarde caballeros, se acabo—susurro imperceptible el felino mientras su mirada incrédula afilaba a sus compañeros.

El cálido cosmo de la diosa se había apagado y de su presencia no quedaba más que restos de energía.

— ¡Fue tu culpa Poseidón, tú y tu egoísmo!—lloro la diosa de la juventud mientras veía como el furico hombre reaccionaba extraño, como si sintiera remordimiento ante aquel acto.

Sorrento e Isaac detuvieron sus ataques mientras Saga y Aioros se miraban entre si al borde del llanto. Seiya sentía como si su interior fuera atravesado por una fría daga, rompiendo su interior centímetro a centímetro mientras miraba a su amada sobre sus piernas, muerta.

Sin más que hacer, Seiya alcanzo los suaves labios de la diosa y comenzó a besarla con desmedida ternura, como si aquel fuera el último de ellos. Y tras soltar la piel de la diosa, con la cara empapada, Seiya le miro una última vez acariciando sus cabellos, sollozante.

—_Saory,mi Saory._

De pronto, la garganta cansada de la mujer comenzó a toser con dificultad mientras que el color de su piel, retornaba a su naturalidad. Al percibirlo, Seiya la agito con un poco de fuerza y la dama abrió los ojos lentamente tanto su pecho se inflaba al compás de su respiración.

— ¡Saory, Saory, estas viva!—grito ansioso el pegaso ante la mirada sorprendida de Dohko y el Escorpio.

—Seiya...—pronuncio la diosa, buscando la mano del castaño para levantarse.

— ¡Por los dioses, un milagro, un milagro!—grito Milo y salió andando de la habitación esperando contárselo a sus compañeros.

— ¡Muchachos, Athena esta viva! ,Pegaso la ha reanimado—festejo el alacrán ante la cara de alivio de sus demás compañeros de orden y de otros absortos en incertidumbre.

Sin creerlo, Saory decidió salir de aquel camarote detrás de Milo , tomada de Seiya y acompañada de Dohko. Las caras de alegría entre camaradas no se hicieron esperar mientras que Aldebarán sonrió y clamó:

—¡Mi señora que bueno es verla bien!

Entre aplausos y rechiflas, aquel jolgorio estaba lleno de felicidad.

—Gracias Aldebarán. Gracias mis caballeros, sabia que podía confiar en ustedes, estoy tan orgullosa de cada uno.

La diosa siguió andando entre el barco haciéndose paso entre su orden para llegar hasta una presencia divina.

—Hermes, gracias.—la diosa hablo a la presencia escondida tras algunos caballeros—A pesar de lo que sucedió, te perdono y agradezco que hayas ayudado a mis santos.

— ¡Athena! es un gusto verte aliviada—sonrió el dios reverenciando a la de cabellos lilas.

—Gracias a todos, les debo la vida. Pero ahora debo ir a un lugar—sonrió la confiada diosa ante la expectativa de los demás presentes.— Iré con Poseidón.

Seiya se opuso—pero Athena él...

—Acompáñame Seiya, por favor.

La diosa avanzo hacia el otro barco esperando ser sujeta por una liana y llegar hasta Poseidón. No tardo mucho en hacerlo cuando el caballero de bronce la sujeto de su cintura y la atravesó a la otra embarcación.

Julián, como sacado de un sueño, al mirarla se sintió aliviado pero con una extraña pesadez sobre sus hombros. Serena, ella avanzo hasta el dios y con esa mirada compasiva de Saory,se dirigió hacia él.

—Poseidón...

Inesperadamente el rey de los mares se arrodillo—Perdóname Athena, no debí haberme interpuesto en el camino, me cegué por mi vanidad. Ruego me disculpes.

—No hay rencores Poseidón, lo que sucedió ya es pasado, ahora tenemos que continuar con nuestra misión dentro de la Tierra, yo me encargo de ella y tu de las aguas y se que en conjunto, lograremos la unificación de paz como en ninguna era se ha visto.

—Athena—musito sosegado el dios y de inmediato ordeno:

—Sorrento, Isaac, Thetis, nos retiramos.

Tras una brisa fresca que agitaba las ropas del dios, el hombre dio la espalda y avanzo hacia el muelle— Hasta entonces Atenea.

Seiya se aproximo hacia la diosa y mientras miraba como se alejaba el dios,le colco una mano en la cara para mirarla.

—Ya todo estará bien Seiya, solo espero que el sacrificio haya servido para que no te alejes de mi, esta vez.

—Saory, cómo te hare entender que mi vida es tuya y que nada, absolutamente nada, me alejara de ti, jamás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño se aproximo a la boca de la diosa y tras juguetear lentamente con su respiración sobre el rostro de la mujer, por fin alcanzo sus labios con los suyos envueltos en un silencio mágico para ambos.

Los pocos presentes sobre el _Kraken_ solo observaron nostálgicos aquella muestra de amor y sin decir mas, cada uno de ellos fue desapareciendo.

Una vez ya sobre el Parthenos, los santos de Athena y los dioses se dispusieron a partir de los dominios de Poseidón.

—Llego el tiempo de volver, para todos—sugirió Hermes con melancolía.

— ¿Supongo que hasta aquí acabo todo, no?—replico Saroy hacia sus hermanos divinos.

—Fue divertida la aventura...mientras duro—susurro Hebe a los santos que acompañaban a Athena al borde de la quilla mientras veían el atardecer sobre el mar.

—Nos retiramos Athena, por ahora—replico Hermes haciéndose espacio entre el silencio. —No se que suceda cuando volvamos al Olimpo, quizá seremos castigados ante mi padre, mas creo que ha valido la pena...por los mortales.

—Vámonos Hermes, no hay mas que hacer aquí. —sugirió la deidad mientras el otro asentía—Hasta siempre caballeros.

—Y mortal...—se dirigió el dios a un bien acompañado Aioria de su amazona pelirroja—recuerda tu promesa—miro a Marín—cuídala.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Hermes ahora que lo pienso, debimos reencarnar en esta era y no tendríamos que volver, aun me arrepiento de dejar al bello mortal—bromeo la diosa de la juventud refiriéndose a un apenado Aioros mientras el otro dios sonrió empático ante la broma y junto a la otra, desaparecieron en un faz de luz.

— ¡Todos a posiciones!—grito Shion a los caballeros, que se preparaban para retornar al Santuario.

— ¿Asi que coqueteando con un dios mientras yo no me entero?—bromeo desafiante el dueño de Leo mientras apresaba con sus brazos a la amazona del Águila apoyado en la orilla de la cubierta.

—Seguro, además eso lo aprendí de tu hermano—contraatacó ella, sacando de su bolsillo aquel reloj de oro que le había regalado el santo.

—Es lindo, prometo guardarlo para siempre caballero, aunque sin duda el mejor regalo que me pudo dar fue su compañía.

—Cierto. Solo espero que esa oferta sea para lo que resta de existencia—termino el santo mirando a los ojos a la joven amazona mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, apresándolos en un instante relajado.

Por su parte Neith, tomó una chaqueta y antes de bajar al muelle, busco al ex marino.

— ¿Lo volveré a ver, en alguna ocasión Kanon?—sugirió apenada la capitana.

—Supongo que podríamos divertirnos, no tengo porque negarme señorita—sonrió malicioso el geminiano—así que cuando vaya a Grecia pregunte por mi, pero solo si trae una botella de ron a lado.

Fue entonces que una figura perfectamente disfrazada, con una bella espada, chaleco y botas de cuero y extravagante sombrero se apareció sobre el timón.

— ¡De las ordenes capitán Escorpio!—clamó animado Dohko ante la cara de decepción de Shion.

Milo ilusionado, acaricio el timón con ojos añorantes y dio la orden.

— ¡Compañeros vayamos al Santuario, osease al norte!

Detrás de él, una fina silueta avanzó con sigilo y se detuvo a escaso metros del moreno, quién al sentirla, giro hacia ella.

— ¿Viste Shaina?, si yo no hubiera atrapado esa botella todo esto hubiera acabado en tragedia.

—Si de eso estoy segura—río tímida la amazona y tras soltar un lánguido suspiro y sin que el santo lo esperara, la chica lentamente quitó su máscara— aunque también lamento informarle que también atrapo otra cosa en este viaje.

— ¿Y puedo saber qué fue?—pregunto curioso el santo de la octava casa, acercándose con esa forma seductora que tenia, mientras le rodeaba con sus manos la cintura.

—Mi corazón.

_**Fin...**_

_**Ah que cursi me puse en el final!muajaja,no me resta mas que decirle adiós snif...snif... a mis lindas lectoras que siempre estuvieron apoyándome hasta ahora con este fic del cual estoy muy satisfecha pues termino tal y cual imagine, mis mas sinceras bendiciones para ustedes, espero no haberlas decepcionado y divertido tanto como yo lo hice al escribir este fic. Un beso y nos vemos pronto, en otra ocasión!**_


End file.
